Shadow Angel
by xdeidara-itachix
Summary: A strange girl named Tenshi is now living in Konoha but she hides so many secrets. What is she hiding? How does she know that things will happen before they occur? Kankuro is determined to find out but he starts to have feelings for her along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is XDeidara here. This is a new story i've been working on for some time now with a pen and paper and i finally decided to post it on Fanfiction. Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

"Get back here!" Yelled two ninja as they chased a girl around Konoha.

"HA! Kiss my ass!" Yelled the girl sticking her tongue out at them. She turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it." The boy growled. He was wearing an all black suit and a strange hat with, what looked like, cat ears. He had purple make-up in a strange design on his face and he had something wrapped in bandages on his back.

The girl heard the two ninja who were chasing her so she hid in the shadows dragging the boy with her. "What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Shhh!" She hissed covering his mouth. "Those two guys are chasing me."

"Why is that?" He asked sounding pissed off and uninterested.

The girl smirked. "I played a little prank on them."

Once she knew they were gone, she walked out of the shadows. The boy got a good look at her before she turned the corner.

She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt and long black shorts. Her hair was semi-curly and brown with blond and purple streaks. Her Leaf Village headband was in her hair keeping it out of her face. Her hair was a couple inches below her shoulders.

"By the way," Said the girl not even turning to face the boy. "My name's Tenshi." She left him there in the shadows and walked to the training grounds. _'What's a sand village ninja doing here anyway?'_ She thought. _'I should have asked him. I should have asked for his name, too."_

Naruto ran up to Tenshi with an excited look on his face. "Hey Tenshi-chan! Can you spar with me now? You promised." He pleaded.

"Alright, I think something big is about to happen so you'll need all the training you can get." She replied smiling at him.

Tenshi has been on squad 7 for a couple of weeks now and nobody knows where she came from, she just appeared out of nowhere one day, went to the academy for a week, and was assigned to squad 7.

"Big? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's just a hunch but I think the chunin exams are starting." Tenshi replied.

"WOW! Chunin exams? I'm going to be a chunin, believe it!" Naruto yelled punching the air with his fist.

"You'll never amount to anything, knucklehead." Sasuke breathed. Tenshi glared at him.

"Don't bring him down like that cockatoo head!" She snapped.

"What did you just say Peanut Butter Jelly head?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh you did NOT just say that!" Tenshi screamed grabbing the ink pen from her ear.

"Calm down Tenshi, and it's a bit true what Sasuke said since you have blond and purple streaks in your hair it makes it look like you have peanut butter jelly hair." Said Sakura defending Sasuke. Tenshi put her ink pen to Sakura's throat. She stared cowering.

"You know what this can do, don't make me use it on you." Tenshi growled.

"Now Tenshi, what did I say about playing nice?" Asked Kakashi walking up behind Tenshi.

"I was just joking around," She put the pen back by her ear. "I don't even know why I was assigned to this squad of 12 year olds!"

"It's because we were the first group who would take you," Kakashi sighed. "Anyway, you 4 better start training yourselves." With that, he disappeared.

"I can't train on an empty stomach! I'm going to eat first." Naruto yelled running out of the training ground.

"I'm leaving, too. Don't wait up for me." Said Tenshi casually walking away. Tenshi walked around the village and watched as people talked amongst themselves and walked past her. She was never the social type. Most of the time she would jus take out her ipod, listen to her music, and daydream or stair at everyone around her.

"Hey! Put Konohamaru down!" Yelled Naruto, who was with 2 other strange ninja. The one who had Konohamaru was the guy Tenshi had met earlier this morning.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I'll post more chapters soon. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to pick on little kids?" Asked Tenshi walking closer to them, arms crossed over her chest.

"What? Oh, it's you." Said the guy as he dropped Konohamaru and turned to Tenshi.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Kankuro."

"I see you're here for the chunin exams."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kankuro growled.

"Oh nothing, I just know I'm going to kick your ass." Tenshi smirked.

"Tenshi what are you doing?" Yelled Sakura from where Naruto and Konohamaru were standing.

"Do you want to say that again?" Yelled Kankuro grabbing the collar of Tenshi's shirt. A rock went flying and hit Kankuro and he let go of Tenshi. She sighed and looked up over at Sasuke who was in a tree not too far away.

"You just had to go and ruin my fun didn't you, Sasuke?" Tenshi glared at him.

"Hn."

"Oh great, an other one." Mumbled Kankuro. He took the thing wrapped in bandages off of his back. "I'll finish you!"

"Kankuro don't!" Yelled someone from the other side of the tree Sasuke was on. Kankuro turned and saw that it was his brother Gaara.

"Ya Kankuro, don't." Tenshi teased him.

"You're asking for it." Kankuro growled.

"You seem to be giving it away." She said as a sly smile crept its way to the corners of her mouth. Kankuro glared at her.

"I know we're early but don't start beating in the others until we start the chunin exams." Said Gaara coming down.

"Y-yes Gaara."

"Let's go."

"Wait." Said Sasuke coming down from the tree as well.

"Yes?" Asked Gaara turning around to face him.

"What's your name?"

"Gaara of the Dessert at your service, and you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hey! Doesn't anybody want to know who I am?" Naruto asked.

"No but I'd like to know who that smart mouth is over there." Said Gaara turning to Tenshi. Naruto sighed.

"The smart mouth's name it Tsuki Tenshi." She said putting her hands on her hips. Gaara said nothing and walked away as his siblings followed. "That was a nice time killer don't you think?" Asked Tenshi looking at the others with a smile.

"No! That guy almost beat you up!" Sakura yelled.

"In case you haven't noticed, which nobody does, I had a couple tricks up my sleeve." Tenshi rolled her eyes as she said this.

"You don't have sleeves! You're wearing a spaghetti strap shirt." Konohamaru pointed out.

"It was a figure of speech." Said Tenshi walking away.

"She's a bit strange." Said Sakura.

"But in a good way right?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked sounding confused.

"She uses an ink pen to fight, she listens to music even when she's fighting, and she's just weird." Sakura replied.

"Bitch!" Tenshi yelled from a tree not too far off. She threw a kunai at Sakura.

"Ahg!" yelled Sakura ducking just as the kunai was about to stab her in the head. "I thought you left!"

"I stuck around for a while and listened to you talk trash about me!" Yelled Tenshi as she gave Sakura a death glare. Tenshi walked away again.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Away from you!" Tenshi stormed off. "Weird my ass. Who's the one with the pink hair? That's just unnatural! Why dose she even like that cockatoo head anyway?!" Tenshi yelled to herself. The sun started to set so she started heading for home.

"I can see that you're pissed off." Said Kakashi from a tree above Tenshi's head. Tenshi looked up and scowled.

"Damn strait I'm pissed off! Everyone thinks I'm a freak in some way!"

"Define 'everyone'."

"Sakura, Sasuke, and possibly you!" Tenshi was beginning to sound frustrated.

"You're a bit different but that's all I can see."

"You only have one eye to see me through so you can't see me like the others do." Said Tenshi as she kept walking. Kakashi jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You and I both know that it's not your fault."

"Heh, whatever you say sensei, whatever you say." Tenshi walked around him as she listened to her music.

She got to her house and went strait to bed. She just wanted to leave all of her troubles behind her. Being asleep is when she's the happiest. Being in the dark in general makes her happier than being in broad daylight.

_**Tenshi's Dream**_

_Tenshi was sitting down with 2 other girls. One had blond hair and the other had light brown hair. They were talking and laughing._

_It looked like Tenshi was as happy as she's ever been, until two large figures came out and held her friends hostage. "NO! Give them back!" Tenshi yelled._

"_But we're helping you make your wish come true." One of them smirked._

"_Huh?" Tenshi was confused._

"_You'll figure it out soon enough." Said the other figure._

"_Tell me what's going on! I don't understand!" Tenshi pleaded._

"_Just wake up!" The figures yelled. Everything started to swirl around Tenshi. She started to get dizzy and collapsed._

_**End Dream**_

"AHG!" Tenshi screamed as she woke up. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Guys…I'm sorry."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I'll be posting more chapters soon. thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"All right you 4, this is where you're on your own," Said Kakashi. "I know you'll do fine in the chunin exams. Gook luck." He disappeared and left them there for themselves.

"Ok, let's go!" Said Tenshi urging Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke into the building. Many ninja had gathered in the room they were in.

"Wow, who are all these people?" Naruto asked amazed at how many ninja were there.

"All the ninja taking the exam I'm guessing." Sakura replied.

"This should be good." Tenshi smirked. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just scowled.

"Alright! Sit down!" Yelled the first exam proctor. "Now, to start things off, my name is Ibiki Morino. I am your first exam proctor. Now there will be three parts of this exam and in this first part, I will not allow any killing."

"Aw, that's no fun." Said one of the ninja.

"Moving on, this first part of the exam will be a written test." Said Ibiki with a smirk.

"What? A written test?! NOOOOO!!!" Yelled Naruto. Sakura shut him up.

"You can't sit next to any of your comrades during this test. If any of the proctors catch you cheating they will remove tree points off of your score. You have 10 points and you share it with your team, lose them all and you lose." Everyone sat down and started their test.

Naruto was freaking out because he couldn't answer any of the questions, Sakura was answering them like it was the easiest test she's ever taken, and Sasuke used his sharingan to copy the movements of someone's hand to get the answers. Tenshi stared at her paper not caring about it. She took out her pen, closed her eyes and concentrated. An invisible string was connected to a random ninjas pencil as they wrote down the answers. Tenshi's ink pen went with the movement of the ninja's pencil and wrote down the answers. Tenshi smirked. "Like taking candy from a baby." She whispered.

"I will now give out the tenth question!" Said Ibiki breaking the nervous silence. "Get this question right, you'll move on, get it wrong, face the consequences of being a genin forever! Surprised looks could be seen on most of the genins faces. "Whoever doesn't want to answer the question can leave along with your team mates."

Quite a few left but many stayed. Naruto raised his hand but slammed in on the table right after. "Don't underestimate me!" He yelled. "I'm going to be Hokage some day!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Heh, well everyone that has stayed here," Ibiki began. "You pass the first part of the exam!" Everyone was shocked.

"What?" Yelled Temari, Kankuro's older sister. " But what about the 10th question?"

"There is no 10th question," Ibiki smiled. "Whoever stayed here are worthy enough to move on-" Someone broke through the window and pinned a large black drape to the ceiling that hung down. It said: _Here comes the second exam proctor: Anko Mitarashi._

"Alright you maggots! I'm the second exam proctor Anko Mitarashi." She said with an intimidating look on her face.

"You're early…again." Ibiki sighed.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter was really short but i'll make up for it in the next chapter!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY!! i'm on the forth chapter! we're making progress here! This chapter is for my friend Rochelle. It's quite bloody so...enjoy!**

* * *

All the ninja followed Anko to a large fenced off forested area. "This is the Forest of Death." Said Anko.

"Three guesses why it's called 'The Forest of Death'." Tenshi joked. Naruto laughed.

"Your team will be given either an earth scroll or a heaven scroll," Anko began. "You must get the scroll you don't have by taking it from another team. There are no rules except 1. You cannot open the scrolls and you must bring 2 scrolls to the tower, in the middle of the forest, within 5 days. If one of your team members have been killed or injured enough that they can't go on, you will be disqualified."

"HA! You're not going to scare me away. I can handle anything!" Yelled Naruto. A kunai went flying past him and cut his cheek.

"Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest." Anko chimed. She armed herself with a kunai once she saw someone behind her.

"Sorry, I was just returning your kunai." Said the person behind her. She had her long tongue wrapped around the kunai's handle as she spoke. It was quite strange and disturbing to both Naruto and Tenshi.

"Heh, now then, everyone has to sign this paper so we don't get sued if you get killed." Said Anko holding some papers.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Tenshi asked Sakura.

"I don't think so."

Once everyone signed the paper, they all got a scroll. "The exam will begin in 10 minutes so get ready!" Anko yelled.

"Wow! This is going to be great!" Tenshi exclaimed doing a couple cartwheels.

"You're actually excited to go in there?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah! I haven't had any excitement in a while." Tenshi replied. She bumped into someone. She turned around and saw Kankuro.

"Why are you always bumping into me?" He yelled angrily pushing her away.

"Why are you always in my way?" Tenshi yelled pushing him back.

"Don't mess with people who are bigger than you." He growled as he grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Yeah I really shouldn't but I am. I also know that you're just talk so I'm not scared of you." Tenshi said in a sweet voice.

Kankuro smirked. He got really close to Tenshi and said in a softer voice, "You're pretty brave for a Leave village konoichi."

"I'm not like other girls." Said Tenshi in an equally soft voice. Kankuro let go of her shirt and walked away.

"That was weird." Said Naruto walking up to Tenshi.

"Yeah, but who says my life isn't weird?" Tenshi shrugged.

The 10 minutes were up. "Alright you maggots! The second part of the exam has begun!" Yelled Anko. The gates opened and the ninja ran into The Forest of Death.

"I think we should split up. That way we'll have a better chance of getting the other scroll." Suggested Tenshi.

"How are we going to split up?" Asked Sakura.

"If you want, you tree could stay together and I could go by myself since I'm much stranger then all of you." Tenshi replied.

"Alright, just be careful." Said Naruto. Tenshi gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." She said as she ran off. She traveled through the forest for quite some time until she found a team of Rain Village ninja. "Time to shed some blood." She landed in front of them and smiled.

"Heh, why are you here all alone?" Asked one of the ninja.

"Because I'm more then confident that I'll be able to get your scroll and leave your blood all over this forest by myself." Tenshi replied with a bloodthirsty smile.

"Dream on!" Yelled one of the ninja doing some hand signs. "Ninja art: Acid Rain jutsu!" Tenshi looked up and saw a black cloud forming above her. She just put her headphones in and closed her eyes.

The acid rain started to pour down on her melting her skin. For some odd reason, Tenshi started to turn black and melted into a puddle of shiny black liquid. "What? That's never happened before!" Yelled the ninja.

"That's because you did that to one of my ink clones." Said Tenshi from behind the ninja. She put her ink pen to the ninja's neck.

"HA! That's just a silly old ink pen." One of the ninjas laughed. Tenshi stabbed the ninja that laughed at her ink pen. "Wow, that was like a mosquito bite. How is tha…" He started to shiver and got really pale. You could see his veins but the blood flowing inside was black. He collapsed, his cold dead body lying on the forest ground.

"Now it's your turn." Tenshi whispered coldly. The two remaining ninja tried to run but Tenshi's jutsu got them before they could escape. "Here's a jutsu I got from a friend of mine. Ninja art: Black Thorn jutsu!"

Large black thorny branches came up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the two ninja. "No please! Have mercy!" They yelled.

"Too late for that, now DIE!" Yelled Tenshi. The thorns crushed the ninja and blood splattered everywhere, especially on Tenshi. The ninja's scroll rolled over to Tenshi. "That was nice. I didn't get to use that jutsu in a while." She said as she picked up the bloody scroll.

She walked away and found Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Hey, you guys need a scroll?" Tenshi asked them.

"Yeah why? Are you going to rub two scrolls in our faces?" Asked Ino.

"No," Said Tenshi throwing them the bloody scroll. "I just got one."

"But don't you need it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah but I'll get another one. That one was way too easy to get. I need more of a challenge." Tenshi walked off.

Many days later, Tenshi met up with Naruto and the others at the tower. "Tenshi! You're all bloody, what happened?" Yelled Naruto.

"I ran into some ninja some days ago and had an awesome fight," She replied with a smile. "You got the scrolls?"

"Yeah, Kabuto helped us!" Said Naruto pointing to Kabuto. He had silver grey hair in a ponytail and he wore glasses. Tenshi just glared at him. She followed her squad into a room. She blasted her music so she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do.

Iruka had poofed in front of them. "Looks like this test has been rough on you," He said. "I'm here to tell you that you 4 have passed the second part of the exam."

"Yeah! We did it!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Iruka into a hug.

* * *

**Tenshi's pretty scary when she's fighting huh? yeah, it gets worse as the story goes on. i hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Yay! i'm getting better at typing faster so now the chapters are coming faster then before! Of couse i do take breaks so my head doesn't exploed from being in front of the computer all the time so i guess it doesn't make much of a difference. heh heh. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

They lined up in their teams as the Hokage spoke. Tenshi, being the lazy ass she is with her strange mood swings, still didn't feel like listening so she started to daydream. The only thing she heard was that the last part of the exam was a one-on-one match with any random ninja that passed the second part of the exam.

For some reason, Kabuto dropped out. Tenshi found this to be very strange. She didn't like him before and she finds him a little odd.

The first match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi

It turns out that Yoroi has a jutsu that steals chakra. Sasuke came back strong with lions barrage. Sasuke won and he was moving on.

Second match: Aburame Shino vs. Zaku

Tenshi was watching intently until someone interrupted her. "Hi."

She looked to her left and saw Kankuro walking over to her.

"Is it just me or are you being a little nicer?" Tenshi asked him.

"Now who said anything about me being nicer?"

"No one but your voice is a lot less harsh and you smiled when you said 'hi' to me." Tenshi replied. Kankuro just rolled his eyes.

Zaku lost the battle and Shino was moving on.

Third match: Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi

"Heh, watch and learn." Kankuro smirked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot my notebook." Tenshi replied. Kankuro jumped down to the arena. When the battle began, Kankuro took the thing wrapped in bandages off of his back.

Misumi used a jutsu that made him like a rubber man, or so Tenshi thought. He wrapped his arms and legs around Kankuro to prevent him from doing anything. "If you surrender then I'll spare your life." Said Misumi. Kankuro didn't say anything. Misumi had an arm around Kankuro's neck and he was practically choking him.

There was a large cracking sound. Tenshi gasped. Misumi had snapped Kankuro's neck. "Tch, what a fool." Misumi sighed. Something strange happened. It looked as if sand was falling from Kankuro's face.

His head spun around, looking totally different. "Now it's my turn, so say good-bye." He said in a creepy voice. That wasn't even Kankuro. It was his puppet named Crow.

The real Kankuro came out of the thing wrapped in bandages. "Puppet Master." Tenshi whispered. Kankuro make his puppet crush Misumi. He smirked as he screamed in pain.

Tenshi knew she wasn't going to battle for some time so she went out into a hallway to peacefully listen to her music. As she listened to 'Whispers in the Dark' by 'Skillet', she mouthed the words and slowly walked down the hall with her eyes closed.

"What are you listening to?" Asked a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Kankuro once more.

"Whispers in the Dark." She replied.

"Good song." Said Kankuro putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you hate me."

Kankuro opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"What were you going to say?" Tenshi asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled walking away. Tenshi grabbed his wrist.

"Tell me."

"I was just going to say that I don't hate you." He said.

"Oh." Said Tenshi letting go of him. They announced the last match: Dosu vs. Tsuki Tenshi.

Tenshi jumped down to the arena and the match began. She put her headphones in again.

"HA! If you think you can block my sonic waves with those tiny headphones, you're wrong!" Dosu yelled sending sonic waves Tenshi's way.

"Tenshi! Get out of the way!" Naruto yelled. Instead of getting out of the way, she took her ipod and cranked up the sound. It was as if the sonic waves moved right past her.

"You're not the only one who can use sound as a weapon." Tenshi smirked. She took out one headphone and pointed it at Dosu. "Pain split jutsu!" Nothing happened. Tenshi put the headphone back in her ear and put the music up to full blast.

"AHG!" Dosu yelled covering his ears. "Where is that music coming from?" Tenshi just smirked at his pain. She ran at Dosu, her ink pen in hand, and stabbed him in his right arm. It flopped down to his side.

"W-why can't I move my arm?" He yelled. Tenshi said nothing.

"Black thorn jutsu!" She yelled as the same thorny branches came up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Dosu. "Give up and I'll spare your life." She said in a singsong voice.

"I-I give up!" He yelled as the thorns began to pierce his body. The thorny branches let him go and went back into the ground. Tenshi won and is now moving on.

The people who were moving on had one month to train.

The third week into training, Tenshi was bored out of her mind. She mastered the new jutsu she was going to use in her next match and she didn't want to train any more.

She couldn't hang out with 'cause he was training with Jiraiya, she didn't want to hang out with Sakura, and Sasuke was training with Kakashi.

Tenshi walked around Konoha in search of something to do. What did she find? Nothing, that's what! She finally decided to train some more.

Tenshi wanted to work on her taijutsu so she went to a nearby forest next to a waterfall where she likes to be alone and train. When she got there, someone was standing by the water. It was Temari.

"Hey, what are you doing here" Tenshi asked her.

* * *

**YES! i finally finished this chapter! You can thank Green Day for getting me back into my 'writing mode'. i love their music and it helps me write this stuff. R&R the chapter if you liked it! Thanks! ~~~~XDeidara~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6...i think...*checks* Ok yeah it's chapter 6, heh heh...ok enough laughing at my stupidity and read the damn chapter!! **

* * *

Temari spun around and saw Tenshi. "Sorry, I just wanted to be alone." She replied.

"Me too. It's a beautiful place to think and be alone."

"Yeah." Temari smiled.

"You're Temari right?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes, and you are Tenshi I believe."

"Heh, yeah." She replied sitting down next to Temari.

"What are you listening to?" Temari asked noticing Tenshi's headphones in her ears.

"'Angels' by 'Within Temptation'," Tenshi replied. "Want to listen?" Tenshi offered Temari on of the headphones.

"Sure." Said Temari taking the headphone and putting it in her ear. They sat there talking and listening to music for the rest of the day. Tenshi got some speakers out from her bag and plugged them into her ipod. They danced to the songs until it was dark out.

"Thanks Temari, I had an awesome time." Tenshi smiled.

"No problem, I had a great time too."

"Do you want to meet here again tomorrow?" Tenshi asked.

Temari smiled. "Of course."

They both went home.

Temari went back to her hotel room only to find Kankuro pacing back and forth. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Kankuro turned to Temari. "There you are! Where the hell were you?" He yelled.

"I was spending the day with a friend." She replied.

"Friend? Since when do you have friends?" Kankuro asked. Temari smacked him across the face. "OW!"

"Since I started hanging out with Tenshi!"

"Oh god! Out of everyone in this god damned village, you had to choose her?" Kankuro yelled.

"Yes, you should be happy that she'll be around more."

"Why should I be happy?" Kankuro asked.

"You like her, I can see it." Temari smirked.

"WHAT?!?! NO WAY!" Kankuro yelled.

"Then why do you keep walking over to her and talking to her? I saw you walk out into the hall right after your battle and talk to her, Kankuro. You like her and that's that." Said Temari.

"Well I…I…" Kankuro was at a loss for words. Temari just smirked triumphantly.

"She's very nice even though she can be quite murderous." Said Temari.

"You know, most people can't get past the murderous part." Said Kankuro crossing his arms.

"I think she just needs people closer to her in her life. She told me that everyone close to her is dead." Said Temari with a sympathetic look.

"Maybe she murdered them." Kankuro laughed. Temari gave him a death glare. "It was just a joke."

The next morning, Temari met up with Tenshi at the waterfall. "Hey Temari." Tenshi smiled.

"Hey Tenshi," Temari smiled back. "I have a question for you."

"Hm? What would that be?" Tenshi asked.

"My brother Kankuro, what do you think of him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tenshi asked feeling quite confused.

"Just answer the question."

"Ok then," Tenshi began. "He's different from the other guys I've been around. He seems to hang around me a lot for some odd reason that I don't know. I guess he just want to fight me."

"Wow, you're dense." Temari mumbled.

"HEY!! I am not dense!" Tenshi yelled.

"Then how can you not see that Kankuro likes you?" Temari asked.

"Kankuro…likes me…? Pfft ha, ha, ha, ha!!" Tenshi started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Temari asked her.

"You think Kankuro likes me? HA! That's rich. Why would he like me? I'm the most sarcastic, dry humoured, tomboyish, girl around here." Tenshi laughed even more.

"Kankuro has never really shown interest in a girl until now and you're the only one I know that acts like this all the time so maybe that's what he likes in a girl." Temari shrugged.

"Hee-hee, well, you keep thinking that," Said Tenshi finally calming down. "Anyway, I've been working on a new jutsu and I've been dieing to use it so I plan on using it tomorrow during my match."

"Even if you're up against me?" Temari asked.

"Even if I'm up against you. Just remember, you're my friend so if I do go up against you it'll be nothing personal." Tenshi smiled.

The next day Tenshi was watching the end of Naruto's battle with Neji. She sat with Temari eating chips. Naruto won the battle, Tenshi was very proud of him.

The next battle was: Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru.

"Good luck Temari." Tenshi whispered as Temari got up. She nodded and went into the arena.

Temari was doing well until Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu on her. Then Shikamaru quite! He was just too tired.

The next match: Tsuki Tenshi vs. Kankuro.

"I totally saw that coming, too." Tenshi sighed and walked into the arena.

"Get ready to lose." Kankuro smirked.

"Don't get cocky. Nothing good ever comes of it." Said Tenshi throwing a kunai at him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Kankuro laughed dodging the kunai easily. Suddenly, he felt as if his hearing had gone all weird. There was the faintest sound of music that could be heard.

Tenshi took out her ipod and cranked up the volume to full blast. Kankuro could hear it clearly and loudly like the headphones where in his own ears. He covered his ears in attempt to block the music but it was no use.

The music finally died down. "How do you like my jutsu?" Tenshi asked. It was as if she was standing right beside him her voice was so clear. "You hear and feel everything I can, the music you hear is coming from my ipod and there's no way you can stop it."

"Why isn't the music affecting you?" Kankuro yelled.

"I'm used to it. That's why I love this jutsu." Tenshi replied. "Here's another one I love." Everything went black. It was as if everything around Kankuro had disappeared except for Tenshi, who was in the same spot she was in before.

* * *

**ok everything in this chapter is pretty obviouse i'm guessing so tell me what you think. I'm trying to get better at writing this story since it wasnt very good when i was writing it on paper. you know, making ajustment and stuff like that. Adding some things. blah blah. Anyway tell me what you think so i can post the next chapter. and yes i need to know what you think. thanks!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Personaly, i like this chapter. i changed it alot from what it was originaly. it just wasnt good and now it's one of my favorites. So go ahead and read it. Enjoy.**

**By the way, almost every jutsu that Tenshi is useing, i made it up. they may seem like jutsus you've seen before but i guess i just dont have a big imagination for jutsus...**

* * *

Tenshi walked over to Kankuro and cut his shoulder with a kunai. Kankuro winced in pain and tried to move but he couldn't. She cut him again but this time, instead of blood, sand came out. It was Crow, not Kankuro. "Shit. Should have seen that coming." Tenshi grumbled to herself.

Crow tried to get her with a poisonous blade but missed her by mere inches. Tenshi jumped back and bumped into someone. She whipped around and saw Kankuro. "I'm not an idiot, Tenshi. Your little genjutsu is pretty weak." He smirked. He punched her in the face and the genjutsu faded and everything was back to normal.

Blood trickled down Tenshi's chin. "That was a beautiful way to piss me off." She growled.

"And it's about to get even worse." Kankuro yelled as he kicked Tenshi hard in the ribs. There was a large cracking sound and Tenshi winced in agonising pain.

"Fuck." She mumbled as she backed away and kicked Kankuro in the gut. While he was distracted, she uppercut him and he went flying. He landed just as Tenshi yelled the name or another jutsu. "Pain split jutsu!"

"Shit, not again." Kankuro said to himself. He felt terrible pain in his ribs like a couple of them had been broken and his jaw didn't feel all that nice either.

"Shadow petal jutsu!" Tenshi yelled. It was the jutsu she had been dieing to use since she had now perfected it. Black petals started to fall from the sky. One landed on Kankuro's arm and it started to burn his skin.

"Ahg!" He yelled. "What kind of jutsu is this?"

"The kind that's going to kill you if you don't give up." Tenshi replied. She let a petal land on her arm and burn her own skin. Kankuro could feel her burning flesh on his own. "And if you haven't already noticed, you can still hear and feel everything I do so this will be much more painful for you."

"Shouldn't this pain split jutsu make you feel my pain as well?" Kankuro asked as more and more petals burned his skin.

"Yes, yes it does but you hear what I hear and feel what I feel, you still feel your own pain but you feel the other's pain too, I've connected our senses. It's complicated but I can endure this pain, it's nothing compared to what I had to be put through." Tenshi replied.

"What was it that you had to be put through?" Kankuro asked.

Tenshi didn't answer. She looked sad and then her expression changed to anger. She took out a kunai and cut her arm. Kankuro felt it and cringed. Now the pain was overwhelming him. "Alright! I give up! Please stop!" He yelled. Everything stopped and Kankuro fell to the ground.

"Smart move." Tenshi said bluntly and walked passed Kankuro. Kankuro got up and followed her out of the arena.

When he was out, he couldn't see Tenshi anywhere. He looked around but she wasn't anywhere.

Kankuro heard the faintest sound of someone sobbing right above him. He looked up and found Tenshi quietly sobbing in the tree above him. "Hey! Tenshi! Girl with purple and blond streaks!" Kankuro yelled to get her attention.

"You got my attention at 'hey' not what do you want?" Tenshi asked looking down at Kankuro with bloodshot eyes from crying.

"I have a score to settle with you." He growled. Tenshi rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, I won and you lost, get over it!" Tenshi yelled. "I'm tired, I used up a lot of my chakra, and I really don't want to fight you again. Can't we just talk or something?"

Kankuro thought for a moment. "Alright, move over." He said walking up the tree. He sat down beside Tenshi.

"Want to listen?" Tenshi asked offering Kankuro one of her headphones.

"Are you going to blast the sound in my ear?"

Tenshi smiled slightly. "No, I promise I wont." She said.

Kankuro took the headphone and put it in his ear. They were listening to the song '21 Guns' by Green Day. "Why are you crying?" Kankuro asked.

"It's a long story." Tenshi replied.

"I've got time." Kankuro smiled.

"Fine," Tenshi sighed. "I had friends and family before I came here, my friends and I really wanted to be here and that's all we talked about day and night. 'I want to be a ninja.' 'Me too!' 'Yeah! We'll all be ninja together!' but it never happened."

"What happened to your friends?" Kankuro asked.

"Two men came over to us one day and said that they could help but only one of us could go and they chose me. The only way I could be a ninja, like they said, was that I had to give up everything I loved. I really had no say in the matter since they just took everything I cared about right then and there. If I had known earlier, I wouldn't have done it just so I could stay with my friends but they did it as soon as they chose me and they…they killed my friends right in front of me…" Tenshi's eyes welled up with tears but she held them back.

"Wow, they killed your friends right in front of you? That's terrible." Said Kankuro.

Tenshi nodded. "They said that a bit of my friends souls are inside of me and I can tell since I have some of their personality traits now and I never had them before, obviously, and I'm stronger then I would be if bits of their souls weren't inside of me but now that they're gone and we promised that we would be ninjas together, I do everything for them." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Said Kankuro wiping the tear away with his thumb. "I really am."

"I don't get you at all!" Tenshi yelled. Kankuro looked somewhat surprised. "One minute you're this evil bastard and the next you're this really sympathetic guy, I just don't get it."

"I really don't get it either," Said Kankuro. "It's only when I'm around you that I'm like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and now that I think about it, what my sister said might be true." He sighed.

"Are you sure?" Tenshi asked knowing what he was talking about.

"No, but this might help me finally make up my mind about it." Kankuro replied. Tenshi was a bit confused but once Kankuro started leaning closed to her, it all made sense. Their lips were just about to touch when they heard a loud noise coming from the arena and they stopped.

"Go," Tenshi whispered. "Your brother's in danger." She jumped down from the tree.

"How do you know?" Kankuro asked as he jumped down as well.

"If we ever meet again, I'll tell you." She replied. Kankuro started walking to the arena but he stopped. He turned to face Tenshi and walked over to her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Kankuro brought Tenshi closer to him and kissed her. He pulled away and whispered, "I've made up my mind." He smiled at Tenshi and ran to the arena.

Tenshi was caught off guard right there. She had no idea he would do that. It was so cliché but she just couldn't stop thinking about it. She stood there for a good 5 minutes before another loud exploding sound brought her back to reality.

She shook it off and started running to the arena. "It wont be long…until I see you again, Kankuro." Tenshi whispered to herself. She started to think of her friends and how they're lost forever. "Guys, this is for you." She said taking out two kunai and killing two sound ninja. The Sound village was invading and Orochimaru was fighting against the 3rd Hokage. The pain in her broken ribs started to kick in again and she cringed. "This better end soon!" Tenshi yelled to herself.

"Oh it will, for you that is." An eerie voice laughed behind her. She was hit insanely hard on the head. Tenshi fell to the ground. She put a hand on her head and felt a warm liquid coming from where the ninja had hit her. She could feel herself getting dizzy and she was losing consciousness fast.

"N-no…not…now…" She fell unconscious from the blow she took and loss of blood.

* * *

**I guess Tenshi's personality was a little softer in this chapter but come on, this makes the story a little better...or not. Either way i did it and you can't do anything about now you know a little more about Tenshi and what happened to her. I guess that dream she had in an earlier chapter makes more sence now huh? R&R please! Thanks!**

**P.S: I talk too much don't i? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Sorry i haven't been writing for a while. I just seem to lose intrest at times but i get it back eventualy but i have an excuse this time!! i've been away for most of the time a haven't been writing this so HA!! ...ok now you can read the chapter.**

* * *

"Hey! I think she's waking up." Naruto yelled excitedly as Tenshi's eyes fluttered open.

"I CAN'T LOSE!" Tenshi yelled as she punched Naruto thinking he was a sound ninja. He went flying to the other side of the room. "Oh! Sorry Naruto. Hey…where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Kakashi replied. He sat down on the edge of Tenshi's hospital bad. "You've been out cold for two days now."

"2 days? NO! I couldn't have been out for two days!!" Tenshi yelled.

"But you were. You also missed the 3rd Hokage's funeral." Said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah, he died." Tenshi sighed.

"Huh? How did you know that? You were knocked out when he died." Naruto pointed out. Tenshi's eyes widened.

"I didn't know, what did you think I said? That I knew? HA! Yeah right, I said oh no, he died." Tenshi said frantically. She flipped over and stuffed her face in her pillow.

"Well, I have to go now, take care." Said Kakashi as he walked out of the room.

Once Tenshi knew he was gone, she got up out of the bed. "I'm leaving." She yelled.

"No Tenshi. You should stay here and recover." Said Naruto.

"Recover from what? I got smacked in the head and was knocked out for two days! I think I've recovered enough." Tenshi growled. She jumped out of the window and started running.

A little ways away, she could see two cloaked figures with Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi. Tenshi's eyes widened. "Oh no." She ran over to them, landing in the middle of her three sensei's and the cloaked figures.

"Heh, Tsuki Tenshi. It's been a while." Said one of the cloaked figures, Hoshigaki Kisame. The other, Uchiha Itachi, just ignored her.

"Get out of here, NOW!" Tenshi yelled.

"Tenshi what are you doing? Get out of here!" Kakashi yelled.

"I don't think she will," Kisame smirked. "She's an old friend of ours."

"Shut up!" Tenshi growled.

"Does that mean you're-" Kakashi was cut off by Kisame.

"A former Akatsuki member? Yes. She ran off and we had no idea where she went, until now." Kisame winked at her. She turned away.

"I'm not apart of your little organization anymore, now get out and stay away from Naruto!" Tenshi yelled.

"Oh come on babe," Said Kisame as he put his hand under Tenshi's chin, making her look at him. "You know you want to come back with me."

"NO!" She yelled slapping his hand away. "I'm not going back!"

"Fine, you leave us with no choice," Said Kisame. "Itachi."

"Oh no! Everyone close your eyes, don't look into his eyes!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone closed their eyes but Kakashi was too late, he was caught in Itachi's genjutsu.

"Kakashi sens-AHG!" Kisame whammed Tenshi in the back with the end of his large bandaged sword.

"There's someone else now isn't there?" Kisame asked her as he lifted her in the air by the collar and her shirt. The knot in her headband unravelled and it fell to the ground making Tenshi's hair fall in front of her face.

"N-no. There's no one else." Tenshi gasped as she clutched Kisame's arm.

"I'm not an idiot Tenshi. I can tell someone other than me has kissed your lips. Tell me who he is!" Kisame growled.

"There's no one in my life! I swear!" She yelled as loud as she could. Kisame let her go and she fell to the ground. Kisame knelt down and smirked.

"You belong to me, don't you forget that." He whispered. Tenshi just laid there, not moving.

"AAHHHHH!!!" Guy yelled as he jumped into the scene. "Get away from my rival and friends!" Tenshi wasn't even watching the rest of this terrible scene. The next thing she knew, Kisame and Itachi were gone and Kurenai was helping her up.

"Are you alright, Tenshi?" She asked. Tenshi didn't answer.

"If you really were apart of their organization, you should tell us everything you know." Said Asuma.

"I swore I wouldn't tell." Tenshi whispered.

"What?"

"I swore I wouldn't tell!! If I do, they'll kill me along with everyone else around here that knows or not!" She yelled.

"Tenshi," Kurenai made Tenshi look at her. "Did you have a relationship with that man, Kisame?" Tenshi nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. Kurenai's eyes widened. "How old are you?"

"14." Tenshi replied.

"And how old is he?"

"29…" Tenshi replied with shame in her eyes.

"TENSHI!!!" Kurenai yelled. "That's a 15 year age difference! Do you know how dangerous that is for a ninja like you especially since he's an S-Rank criminal?"

"I know! But I don't love him anymore. There…there might be someone else now but I'm not completely sure…"Tenshi sighed.

"And how old is he?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"14, but I know that if I'm with anyone other then Kisame…he'll kill them." Tenshi whispered the last part. After a couple minutes of silence, Tenshi had a bit of sudden realization. "NARUTO!!" She yelled running off.

"Tenshi wait!" Kurenai yelled. Tenshi didn't listen, she never does. She knew what she had to do and she's going to do it no matter what. Right now, she had to try to protect Naruto, no matter how much her broken ribs are killing her.

* * *

**Ok there's a bit of a twist. Honestly, i don't think you were expecting that. Neither did i until i started writing it and actaully noticing that i put something like that in there. heh heh. Anyway, i think this will make the story a little more dramatic and awesome so don't say it's a crapy idea 'cause i won't listen to you. BLAH! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'll update soon! R&R please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY!! chapter 9! Making great progress here! Since i'm writing an author's note right now, i'd like to thank Smiles1116 for her support for the story. Thank you Smiles1116! you're awesome! ok now ONTO READING THE CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

"Crap! I don't know where Naruto and Jiraiya went. Think damn it, think!" Tenshi yelled to herself feeling frustrated. She kept looking for hours until she finally found the hotel they were staying at. Tenshi found Sasuke pinned to the wall by Itachi and Naruto about to get cut to ribbons by Kisame. "Stop!" Tenshi yelled as she grabbed her ink pen and ink came shooting out, turning into black petals.

Kisame and Itachi knew what this jutsu could do so they dodged it swiftly. "So, you decided to come crawling back to me, eh?" Kisame smirked.

"NO! I came to save Naruto." She yelled.

"Tenshi! Who are these guys?" Naruto yelled.

"Members of Akatsuki." Tenshi growled. Itachi grabbed the back of Tenshi's shirt and slammed her against the wall like he did Sasuke.

"You're so weak, it's a wonder how you even joined Akatsuki," He said. "We'll make your life miserable, don't you forget that." Tenshi accidentally looked into Itachi's eyes and was caught in his genjutsu.

All around her it was dark. She didn't mind it. Then she began to see her old friends in the distance. Her eyes lit up. "GUY!! I'm over here!" Tenshi called out to them. They walked over to Tenshi with broad smiles. Then their smiles turned into smirks as they took out some kunai and threw them at Tenshi piercing her body. "AHG! What are you guys doing? It's me!" Tenshi yelled.

They didn't listen, they didn't speak, they didn't move. Only shaking their heads at the confused Tenshi.

"You were never really our friend, we never liked you at all. We're glad we got killed by those men, we just couldn't stand being around you any more. We're finally at peace without you." They told her. Tenshi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"You're lying." She mumbled.

"What was that?" They asked.

"You're lying! My friends would never say that to me! NEVER!!" Tenshi yelled as loud as she could. She clutched her head and fell to her knees. "NO!! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS!"

"No, we're not your friends and we never were through out the years we spent together. And you wasted so many years of your life thinking that you have true friends but you didn't. We talked behind your back, made up stories to cause drama, and made other people not want to be with you."

"STOP IT!! THAT'S NOT TRUE! GO AWAY!" Tenshi yelled as tears streamed down her face like waterfalls. This went on for hours and it made Tenshi feel worse and worse with every word her 'friends' said. It kept going and going and going until a week of being trapped in the genjutsu went by.

Tsunade freed Tenshi from the genjutsu and she woke up in a hospital back in Konoha. "Welcome home, Tenshi." Tenshi mumbled to herself. She didn't bother leaving the hospital just yet. She decided to stay put like a good little girl.

Lee came into her room. "Good afternoon Tenshi-chan, are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking Lee," Tenshi smiled at him. "What about you? You're battle with Gaara was pretty intense."

"If I take the surgery, I will have a 50% chance of surviving." Lee sighed and hung his head a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lee." Said Tenshi with sympathy in her eyes.

"It is alright Tenshi-chan. I will be just fine." Lee smiled. Tenshi smiled back. Lee left and Tenshi tried to get out of bed but her broken ribs still hurt.

"Oh what the hell?" She asked angrily. "It's been how long since Kankuro broke my ribs and they still hurt? Geez, he kicked me pretty hard for someone who isn't very good in close combat."

The next morning, Tenshi found out that Sasuke left the village. She decided to be apart of the 'Sasuke Retrieval Squad' along with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji.

"Alright everyone. I know some of you don't like Sasuke. I'm not very fond of him myself," Shikamaru, the group leader, started. "But he is also a ninja belonging to the village Hidden in the Leaves. He is a comrade! Therefore I will put my life on the line to help him. That's the way of the Leaf Village."

Everyone nodded. As they were about to leave, Sakura came. "Naruto?" She asked.

"Hm?" Naruto turned to face Sakura.

"Please Naruto…please bring Sasuke back…" She started to cry.

"Oh please." Tenshi said to herself as she rolled her eyes. Kiba snickered at her remark.

Naruto gave Sakura the thumbs up sign. "Don't you worry! I'm gonna bring Sasuke back!" Naruto smiled. The small squad left to find Sasuke right after Naruto said this.

A while later, Neji used his Byakugan to see the 4 ninja that have Sasuke. "I see them!" Said Neji.

"Ok, we'll hide and then attack." Said Shikamaru. Tenshi wasn't the best at being stealthy. Hell, she's as inconspicuous as neon colors! As they tried to hide, Tenshi tried really hard not to make a sound she even stopped breathing. She made the slightest sound and blew their cover. A kunai came flying by and skimmed her shoulder.

"Ow." She tried not to scream while the others came out of hiding.

"Hey, you ok?" Kiba asked her.

"Yeah." Tenshi smiled slightly.

"Then you should start breathing again." Kiba laughed. Tenshi finally started breathing again.

"I'll hold them off." Said Jirobo, one of the sound ninja who took Sasuke. "Earth style barrier! Earth dome prison!" Jirobo imprisoned the retrieval squad in a rock dome.

"Don't take too long." Said Sakon as he ran off with the other 2 sound ninja, Kidomaru and Tayuya.

"Just as I thought." Tenshi mumbled to herself.

"What?" Naruto asked her.

"Nothing." She replied.

"What the hell is this?" Kiba asked.

"Let us out!" Naruto yelled.

"No way." Said Jirobo from outside of the dome. Tenshi sat quietly listening and analyzing what was going on. Everyone tried to break the walls but they started to grow back and everyone seemed to be losing energy…fast.

"It's sucking out our chakra." Said Neji. "If we stay in here long enough, we'll be sucked dry from our chakra."

"Well, that's not good." Said Tenshi in an I-don't-really-give-a-shit voice.

"Tunnelling fang!" Kiba yelled as him and Akamau tried to break the walls again.

"There's a weak point isn't there, Shikamaru?" Tenshi asked Shikamaru as she smirked. He didn't say anything, he just watched as the dome walls rebuilt themselves.

"Hey!" Shikamaru called out to Jirobo. "Why don't you just let me go instead of all 6 of us?"

"What are you doing Shikamaru!?" Naruto yelled.

"Heh, the leader of the group wants to save only himself?" Jirobo laughed. "That's rich but I'm not letting any of you out."

"What was that about?" Kiba growled. Tenshi didn't want to listen to why Shikamaru was doing all this. She knew what was going on and she knew what was going to happen.

"Right there," Said Shikamaru as he threw a kunai at the wall. "That's where we hit."

"Human boulder!" Choji yelled as he expanded into a giant boulder and smashed through the dome, freeing them.

"Choji, that was awesome!" Shikamaru smiled.

* * *

**WOOT for Choji! i love him. :3 you can probably guess who Tenshi's going to fight with who unless you didnt read the manga or watch the anime. so if you havent noticed yet, i'm kinda following the plot line of the anime/manga but i'm not going totally word for word and not everything will be right and i might not put some things in it. It is a fanfiction after all right? R&R please! thank you very much! you'll be helping a good cause haha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, two chapters in one day, that's great!! I have nothing to say except that this is an epic chapter. enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I'll fight this guy." Choji growled.

"Are you sure?" Tenshi asked him with concern in her voice.

"Yes."

"Don't be too long ok?"

"Alright." Said Choji glaring at Jirobo.

As the others left, Kiba noticed something about his squad. "Hey Tenshi?" He asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Did you realize that you're the only girl?" He asked.

"Not until now but I don't mind, most of the girls back home are too girly for me to hang out with." She replied.

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, you're not like the other girls Tenshi." He smiled at her. Kiba has had a crush on Tenshi for some time now; he was just too embarrassed to tell her.

They planned their next attack but it failed once more. Kidomaru was a little too smart for them.

"Go," Said Neji wanting to fight Kidomaru. "I'll be right behind you." Naruto seemed upset about leaving his teammates behind.

"Ok, since there's only 2 ninja left and there are 4 of us, 2 of us can fight while the others get the box Sasuke's in." Said Shikamaru.

"Right." They said in unison.

"Let's go!"

Kiba and Shikamaru distracted Tayuya and Sakon while Naruto and Tenshi got the box. "Happy birthday Naruto," Said Tenshi handing him the box. "It's a Sasuke!"

"Gee, I've always wanted one." Naruto said sarcastically. A figure came out and snatched the box from Naruto. It was Kimimaru!

"You're all weak." He said.

"Hey! Give Sasuke back!" Naruto yelled. Sakon charged at Kiba while Kimimaru ran off with Naruto right behind him.

"Kiba!!" Tenshi yelled running to Kiba but ended up getting pushed off the tree along with Kiba. Tenshi grabbed Sakon's arm and pulled him down with them.

"Tenshi! Kiba!" Shikamaru yelled as they started falling.

"Shit!" Tenshi yelled as the ground below her was getting bigger and bigger. She flipped around and landed gracefully. As she landed, she could hear Kiba fighting Sakon not too far away. She started to walk over to them but stopped. "No," She said to herself. "You can't change the outcome of this battle, Tenshi. Just let it take its natural course…no matter how beat up Kiba will get…"

"Oh look, another one." Said a voice behind Tenshi. She turned around and saw Sakon. Ukon was the one fighting Kiba.

"Oh shit." Tenshi managed to say before Sakon backhanded her sending her flying into a giant rock. "Yeah…I'm going to feel that tomorrow," Tenshi mumbled to herself as she got up. "Shadow claw jutsu!" Her hands turned black and monstrous with a glossy shine and had long sharp claws. Tenshi charged at Sakon lashing her large claws at him.

He threw a kunai at Tenshi and it went right through her right hand. Black liquid splattered everywhere as her hand started to regenerate.

"Oh now look at what you did!" Tenshi yelled. "You got ink all over me!"

"That black goo is ink? HA! Pathetic." Sakon laughed.

"You're one to talk." Tenshi crossed her arms over her chest. That seemed to have pissed him off and he started running at Tenshi.

"Tenshi get out of the way!!" Kiba yelled as he pushed her out of the way and took the blow for her.

"KIBA!!" Tenshi yelled. She crawled over to him and looked at his wound. It was a large wound on his stomach. "Kiba…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kiba smiled weakly as he stroked Tenshi's cheek. "But you so owe me one."

"I'll take care of this." Tenshi growled as she got up. Still having her claws, she did some hand signs. "Shadow Angel jutsu!" Large black wings sprouted from her back and her eyes slowly faded to black.

"Whoa." Kiba's eyes widened. Ukon finally joined Sakon in the scene.

"So, she's the Shadow Angel Lord Orochimaru was talking about, eh?" Sakon asked.

"Let's finish her off." Ukon smirked. They ran at Tenshi with great speed but as soon as they got close to her, she vanished into thin air. "What the…?"

"Over here." Tenshi chimed from behind them. She got them both with her claws and they went flying. "Come on Kiba! We have to get out of here." She picked him up and flew to the forest close by. She put Kiba down and nearly collapsed on the ground.

"Tenshi, are you ok?" Kiba asked her.

"Yeah, this jutsu takes up a lot of my chakra. It's funny 'cause this is supposed to be my true form." Tenshi smiled.

"So you're an angel?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, if my name wasn't enough for anyone to figure it out." Tenshi laughed a bit at her reply. Her wings retracted and her eyes went back to normal.

"Boo." Said Ukon from behind them. They turned around with fear in their eyes. "I'll finish you!"

Expecting an impact from Ukon's attack, both Kiba and Tenshi closed their eyes and waited for it but it never came. They opened their eyes to see a puppet blocking the attack.

"Who are you?" Sakon asked the guy not too far from the puppet.

"I'm an allay of the Leaf; a shinobi of the Sand." He replied.

"It's about time you showed up." Tenshi smirked at Kankuro.

"Hey! Didn't you come in a group of three?" Kiba asked him.

"The other two went ahead, 'cause you guys couldn't hack it." Kankuro replied.

"Watch it buddy, these guys aren't exactly lightweights," Kiba growled. "Behind you!"

Sakon came up from behind Kankuro and grabbed onto his head. "W-what is this?" Kankuro asked.

"Be careful! He's going to try and combined your body with his!" Kiba yelled. Just then, like at the chunin exams, Kankuro's face started to crack and sand started falling from it. It was a puppet but it was different then Crow.

"This one's…a puppet too?" Sakon asked.

"I guess that jutsu of yours doesn't work on puppets," Said Kankuro jumping out from the thing wrapped in bandages. " We Sand shinobi aren't pushovers like our friends from the Leaf. Oh, and standing as close as you are to my friend the Black Ant…big mistake." Kankuro's puppet got Sakon with sharp blades from its arms.

"I'm helping you." Said Tenshi getting up.

"No, you seem to have used up most of your chakra before I showed up. Just let me handle this." Said Kankuro.

"No way!" Tenshi yelled. "This was my battle! I'm finishing it!"

Sakon started running at them while they were arguing. Kankuro make Crow throw a poisoned blade at him but just as it was about it hit him, he grabbed Tenshi and used her as a human shield.

"Tenshi!!" Kankuro and Kiba yelled.

* * *

**OOOOOOOH! Clifhanger! Tee hee!! It's not a very good one but i used one! yay for me! this is a good part. I'm so evil, i love to make my characters suffer...hmmm, that's a bit creepy isnt it? Anyway, i hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. R&R please!! ~XDeidara**


	11. Chapter 11

**I bet you're dying to know what happens from the last chapter but i have to tell you, it's short and not very interesting LOL! Well, it could be interesting to you but i wouldnt know so read the chapter to find out. :)**

* * *

Tenshi looked down and saw the blade in her torso with blood seeping through. Not only that, it was going right through her. The poison was agonizingly painful, like it was burning her on the inside. She started coughing up blood.

"Hm, I see that poison is strong." Ukon smirked.

"You bastard!!" Kankuro yelled in full rage.

"No! Don't do anything! We'll back down, get Tenshi to safety, and regroup!" Kiba yelled.

"But I can't back down when they show me no fucking respect." Kankuro growled. He sent Crow after Ukon and made him fall into the stomach of Black Ant. "Now let's have a puppet show! Iron Maiden!" Kankuro yelled. Crow's limbs separated, revealing more blades, and shot themselves into the holes in Black Ant, impaling Ukon inside. Blood came oozing out. "Heh, show's over."

"That was the most epic thing I had ever…seen…"Tenshi fell to her knees.

Kankuro walked over to her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault. Just get this thing out of me." Tenshi pleaded. Kankuro grabbed the blunt end of the blade that was in Tenshi's torso.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. Kankuro closed his eyes and turned away before he yanked the blade out of Tenshi's torso.

"AAAAHG!" She screamed in pain.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Kiba yelled.

"I took the damn blade out of her. Shut up!" Kankuro snapped.

"We need to get her to Konoha and get that poison out of her FAST!" Kiba yelled.

"Alright come on let's go." Said Kankuro picking up both Kiba and Tenshi.

"Are you sure you can…carry both of us?" Tenshi asked. "I could always just…fly us there…"

"You're too weak, that poison is going through your entire body so you shouldn't move too much." Kankuro replied. Tenshi said nothing; she couldn't even if she tried. She was too weak and the pain was terrible. Not too long after she knocked herself out with the blunt end of a kunai so she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Waking up, Tenshi could feel that she was in a bed. "Oh look, I'm back in my room." She said sarcastically, knowing full well that she was in the hospital. She's been here so many times it's like a second home for her. The whole time she was thinking of this, she didn't even realize that Kankuro was sitting beside her and holding her hand to boot.

She turned her head and looked into his eyes. They were filled with relief and a bit of happiness. "You're awake." He smiled.

"Yeah." Tenshi said quietly. Her grip on Kankuro's hand tightened. "Kankuro?"

"Hm?"

"The last time we saw each other…after you kissed me, you said that you made up your mind. I want to know what exactly that means." Said Tenshi in a serious tone.

Kankuro shifted in his chair a bit. "It means that I made up my mind about weather I really do like you or not. I found out that I…do…kinda, sorta…really like you." Kankuro replied. His face deepened in color.

"Heh," Tenshi laughed slightly. "Never thought I'd fall for someone like you…but I'm not regretting it at all."

Tenshi got up and checked out of the hospital walking out into the bright sunlight. "So," Kankuro started. "I wasn't planning on leaving Konoha for a few days so…do you want to hang out and go for a walk or something?"

"Sure, I know just the place we can go and talk." Tenshi took Kankuro's hand and they started walking to Tenshi's favorite spot. They never knew but Kiba was following them, he didn't like how close she was to Kankuro so he decided to keep a close eye on him. Tenshi and Kankuro made it to the clearing with the waterfall where Tenshi became friends with Temari. " I love this place, it's so beautiful." Tenshi smiled.

"Yeah," Kankuro smiled. "Oh yeah, I have a question for you."

"Hm? What is it?" Tenshi asked.

"When I got to the arena the last time we saw each other, I found out that my brother _was_ in danger just like you said. You also said that if I ever see you again, you'd tell me how you know, so this is a perfect time to tell me."

Tenshi sighed. "Well, I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth about my past when we were in the tree. I knew you wouldn't believe the truth and you were still mad at me for beating you in battle. I knew that you'd think that I was a freak."

"Just tell me…" Kankuro got closer to Tenshi and slipped his hands into hers. "Please."

"Ok, to start things off, I'm not from around here at all. I'm from a different world," Tenshi began. "My world was so bland and unexciting that my friends and I wanted to came to this world, which is a TV show where I'm from. That's how I knew what was going to happen, I saw it happen before it occurred in my world, really it's like I was seeing the future. I didn't lie about the men coming and killing my friends, that was true…very…very…true…"-short pause-"After they killed them. They told me that I could go to this world now but I had to die first, meaning my soul had to be forced out of the body I was in and be placed into a new one that was already in this world waiting for a soul to inhabit it, basically. That's why I'm an angel, I died to come here, there was nothing left for me back home since they killed everything I cared about. Apparently the reason why I'm a shadow angel and not a heaven angel is because of the hatred and sadness that was going through me at the time of my arriving here. Negative and dark…I'm sorry I never told you before…" Kiba, who was in the trees listening the whole time, thought that this was so shocking to find that she's not even from his world. Tenshi started walking away thinking that Kankuro would think she's crazy but she was stopped but Kankuro grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his arms.

"I don't care where you're from, I don't care if you died once already, and I don't care if you're a shadow angel. I care about you and I'm not going to let those things get in the way." Kankuro whispered into her ear.

Tenshi was so happy to hear this that she wrapped her arms around Kankuro's neck and kissed him. Kankuro wrapped his arms around her as well and kissed her back. They started making out for a while until they heard leaves rustling in the trees.

"What was that?" Tenshi asked.

"Don't know," Kankuro replied. "Hey I have to go tell Temari and Gaara where I am, I'll be back in a while. I'll see you tomorrow." Kankuro kissed Tenshi's forehead and ran off. Tenshi sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

The leaves in the trees started rustling again and someone or something jumped out in front of Tenshi. It was Kiba.

"Oh, hey Kiba! What are you doing all the way out-"Tenshi was cut off.

"Why do you like him?" He asked.

"Huh?" Tenshi was confused.

"Why do you like Kankuro?" Kiba repeated.

"Why are you asking? It's none of your business." Tenshi snapped crossing her arms.

"I'd like to know, you don't know if he's just using you to get something. What if he just likes you for your looks?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba! What's gotten into you?" Tenshi yelled. "Why does it matter? You should stop being so protective of me, I can hold my own and you know that."

Kiba fell silent. He turned and started walking. "Sorry for caring about you." He mumbled before he ran off.

Tenshi was shocked at what he said; it made her feel guilty about yelling at him. She knew that he cared about her more than the others in Konoha so what he said hurt her a bit. Of course, Tenshi still isn't aware of how Kiba feels about her.

She fell back on the ground and stared at the clouds racing by. "Just when you thought you got rid of all the drama in your life, it comes back and bites you in the ass." She mumbled.

* * *

**OOOOOO! Yeah now you know what Tenshi really is and where she's really from!! And now there's more drama then ever! Oh it will get better *evil smile* MWAHAHAHA!!! Just a little heads up, i'm going to be VERY evil in a future chapter that wont come until a while, maybe 5 chapters late, i dont know but it's going to be good. R&R please! thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**No comment, just read.**

* * *

Tenshi laid there in the grass for a half hour or so before she decided to find Kiba and apologize. She looked all around Konoha but she just couldn't find him. Just when she was about to give up, she found him walking up a hill and sat down in the grass.

She walked up the hill and stood beside him. "Mind if I join you?" She asked him.

"Whatever." He mumbled. She sat down beside him. They were silent for some time.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, Kiba." Tenshi said almost in a whisper.

"It's alright," Kiba smiled at her. "I just care about you a lot and I just think that you should be careful around him…but whatever, you do what you want, I can't control your life."

Tenshi hugged Kiba. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for some time. "I should go now, it's getting late." Tenshi said as she stared at the setting sun.

"Ok, see ya." Kiba let go of her and she got up. She got one last look at Kiba then ran down the hill and started for home.

By the time she got to her house, it was dark and eerie shadows were looming on the ground. Tenshi opened the door to her house and walked in. It was strangely quiet and she didn't like it. She had let her ipod run out of batteries and she's not used to complete silence like this. Slowly, she walked down the hallway of the shadowy house.

She heard the floor creak and she instantly put her hand by her ink pen. "Show yourself." Tenshi ordered.

"Smart girl." The intruder laughed.

"What do you want Kisame?" Tenshi growled.

"You, that's what I want," He replied. "I'd also like to know who's the other guy in your life."

"How do you know there even is someone else?" Tenshi asked.

"I can see it in your eyes." Kisame replied.

"Oh really? Can you tell the future, too?" Tenshi asked mockingly. Kisame pinned her against the wall.

"I'm not joking around, babe. I want you and I'm going to get you no matter who gets in my way and sure as hell I'm going to kill the bastard who took you from me." Kisame whispered in her ear. He started feeling her and kissing her neck.

"Get away from me!" Tenshi yelled punching him in the gut. "Get out of here before I kill you!"

"You can't kill me, you're weak and you still have feelings for me." Said Kisame.

"Yeah right, I can kill you right now if I wanted." Tenshi growled.

"Prove it." Kisame crossed his arms. Tenshi ran at Kisame and, with lightning speed, took out her ink pen and stabbed one of his arms causing it to go numb. "Shit." He mumbled.

"Told you, now get out. I'll deal with you later." Tenshi commanded.

"You're luck I want you alive." Kisame growled before running out the door and disappearing.

Tenshi shook her head. "I can't stay here," She said to herself. "If I stay, he'll kill everyone I know, regardless of what my relationship is with them. I have to leave this place for a while. Lead him away from them."

Tenshi took out a piece of paper, took out her ink pen, and started writing a letter. She wanted Kankuro to know that she'll be gone for a while. She wanted Kiba to know as well.

She packed her things into a backpack, got some food, left the letter on the table, and walked out the door not wanting anyone to know that she left. She felt stupid leaving like this since Sasuke left in a similar fashion but she had to. This was her problem, not everyone else's.

The next morning, Kankuro walked into Tenshi's house. "Tenshi, you in here? It's me Kankuro." He called out. He noticed the letter on the table. He picked it up and stared reading it.

_Dear friends and comrades,_

_I have decided to leave the village to keep Kisame and other members of Akatsuki away from here. It is too dangerous for me to stay since I'm wanted by Akatsuki because of my knowledge of them. _

_I don't want anyone following me; I know what I'm doing and it's too dangerous for anyone to be with me at this time. I can take care of myself and everyone knows that._

_I hope to see everyone again soon but for now this is good-bye. _

_Leaving with a heavy heart,_

_Tenshi_

Kankuro held the letter in disbelieve. He couldn't take it all in. He didn't want to believe that Tenshi was gone. He went to the Hokage's office and put the letter on Tsunade's desk. "What's this?" She asked.

Kankuro said nothing. He turned around and walked out of the building.

Tsunade read the letter and was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Just then, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba came into her office. "You wanted to give us a mission Hokage-sama?" Shino asked.

"What? Oh right, a mission." Tsunade said in a bit of a daze.

"Is something the matter Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, it seems as though Tenshi has left the village to protect us from Akatsuki." Tsunade replied. Kiba clenched his fists and started shaking with anger and frustration. He stared walking out of the room."Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find her." Kiba replied.

"No Kiba, that's exactly what she doesn't want. We have to respect her choice. She's doing this for the village and everyone she cares about. Respect her choices." Tsunade told him.

"But what if something happens to her?" Kiba asked.

"She's a strong konoichi, Kiba. She'll be fine." Tsunade reassured him.

"But…I can't let her…I have to tell her…RAAAAHHH!!!" Kiba yelled. He smashed his fist against a window and it completely shattered.

Kankuro heard Kiba scream in frustration. He felt his pain but he was able to control his anger a little better. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "You better come back soon, Tenshi." He whispered.

He left the village and started heading for home.

* * *

**Ok i know, this one's a little shorter then the others but it's starting to get a little interesting i would say. R&R please! I'll try to write the next chapter fairly quick! Thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, nothing too interesting happens in this chapter, it's more...uhhh...reintroducing some characters i guess. It went through the 2 1/2 year time skip like in the anime and stuff so...yeeeaaaaaaahh. enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It has been 2 ½ years since Tenshi left the village and Kiba is still upset about it. He can't stop thinking about her and everyone is concerned. It's the same for Kankuro back in Suna.

Kiba walked around Konoha with a large Akamaru following him. Akamaru started whining. "I know you don't like it when I'm upset, Akamaru, but I just can't stop thinking about her. I never got to tell her how I feel…" Kiba sighed. A figure ran past him. It was wearing a hooded cloak to hide its face. "What the hell? Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba got on Akamaru's back and they chased the hooded figure. It looked back at them and smirked. It started to run even faster. "Geez he can run."

Suddenly, Kiba was knocked off Akamaru and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw the cloaked figure standing beside him. "You're very hasty." It smirked. That voice was so familiar to Kiba yet it was new and different. He couldn't think of whom it reminded him. "I'm off to see an old friend, see you around." The cloaked figure ran off leaving Kiba confused and frustrated.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked himself.

The cloaked figure ran out of the village and started running in the direction of Sunagakure. Black wings sprouted from the ninja's back and they started flying.

Once flying above Suna, the ninja landed on top of the highest building and smiled. "Sunagakure. Home of the Kazekage and his brother Kankuro." The ninja's hood flew off in the wind to reveal a 17-year-old girl with blood red hair with black underneath and side bangs. Streaks of black ran through her hair in some places. "I can't wait to mess with the ninja in this village." She smirked as she jumped down from the building.

"Kazekage-sama!" A ninja yelled as he entered Gaara's office.

"Yes?" He asked.

"There's an unknown ninja running around the village causing trouble." The ninja replied.

"Then take care of them, it's probably some kid trying to pull some pranks." Gaara said sounding uninterested.

"I'll take care of it Gaara," Kankuro offered. "I'm bored as hell, I need something to do."

"Alright, take care of it." Gaara nodded. Kankuro walked out of the Kazekage's mansion and started looking for the unknown ninja.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kankuro heard some ninja yell.

"HA! Kiss my ass!" The unknown ninja yelled at them. The ninja ran past Kankuro.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"SHHHH!!" The unknown ninja pulled him into the darkness of an ally and covered his mouth. Kankuro took the ninja's hand off of his mouth.

"Why do I feel like I've been in a situation like this before?" He asked mainly himself.

"Maybe because you have." The ninja whispered in his ear. She stared walking out of the darkness so Kankuro could get a good look at her. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a mini dark blue jean skirt with leggings, and a black hooded cloak. She had an ink pen by her ear. Without turning to face him, she said, "By the way, my name's Tenshi." With that, she ran off leaving Kankuro in the darkness.

"Tenshi?" Kankuro asked almost in a whisper. "Hey wait!!" He started running after her. She started running faster once she saw that Kankuro was chasing her.

"Come on! Run faster you slowpoke!" She teased. She ran up the side of a building and jumped onto the roof. Kankuro followed. As soon as he got up to the roof, Tenshi started running again.

"Oh come on!" Kankuro yelled as he started running after her again.

"Pain split jutsu!" Tenshi yelled as she threw a kunai in Kankuro's direction. It missed him completely but he knew the purpose of what she did. "How do you know it's really me?" She asked. Even if she was far away from him, Kankuro could hear her loud and clear thanks to her jutsu.

"I can tell." Kankuro replied.

"How do you know you're not just going crazy from not seeing me for so long? Maybe this is just an illusion." Tenshi smirked.

"If this was an illusion, it wouldn't be telling me that it might be an illusion." Kankuro replied.

"To shay," Tenshi giggled slightly. "But can you catch me?"

"I'll see what I can do." Kankuro smirked as he kept running. Tenshi stopped once she landed on the roof of the Kazekage's mansion. Kankuro snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Got you."

Tenshi smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"I can't believe you came back, I thought I'd never see you again." Kankuro whispered in her ear.

"I had to leave for the sake of everyone I cared about." Tenshi hung her head. Kankuro let go of her and sighed.

"I'm just happy you came back and you changed so much."

"Yeah, I changed my hair colour so that Kisame and the others wouldn't recognize me as easily. It looks ok right?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes, you look beautiful." Kankuro stroked her hair as he brought her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She didn't want to let go.

"I missed you so much." She whispered holding back the sobs in her throat.

"I missed you, too," Kankuro held her tighter. "Don't ever leave me like that again."

"I'll try not to. I'm not making any promises." Tenshi laughed a bit. "But I want you to know that Kisame is after me and I don't want him knowing that I'm with you."

"Why not?"

"I was in a relationship with him a while back and he knows that someone else is in my life, that's half of the reason why I left 2 ½ years ago, to protect you from him. If he finds out who I'm with, he'll kill them as soon as he gets the chance." Tenshi lowered her head.

"He's never going to find us. I wont let him." Kankuro growled. Tenshi just shook her head.

Through out the years, she had been trying to kill Kisame herself but he always ran off or he got her first. It was frustrating for her. Half a year went by with her looking for Kisame and never finding him so she finally gave up and decided to go back home, and now she's here in Kankuro's arms.

"I need to go back to Konoha for a while," Tenshi said breaking the silence. "There are some people I want to see. I kinda…ran through the village without really saying hi to anyone."

"Should I come with you?" Kankuro asked her.

"No, you should stay here and…do whatever you're supposed to do." Tenshi smiled. She started walking away but Kankuro stopped her.

"You forgot something." He said pulling her back. He leaned closer to her and kissed her with such passion, Tenshi felt as if time had stopped. He pulled away. "Now you can go."

Tenshi smiled and jumped off of the roof. Half way down, she sprouted her wings and started flying before she reached the ground. "Now to properly meet up with Kiba." She said to herself.

* * *

**She changed quite a bit didnt she? I wanted to change the way she looked. I was getting a bit bored of her old look, now people can't call her peanut butter jelly head! XD Anyway, i hope you liked that chapter! R&R please! thank you very much for being so interested in the story that you actually read up to this point. :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, this chapter is semi boring. Nothing totally interesting happens that's really cool at least. I think. anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Tenshi landed at the entrance of Konoha. She retracted her wings and put her hood up so no one could tell who she is.

She walked around Konoha in search of Kiba but he found her first. "Hey you!" He yelled.

Tenshi turned around and saw Kiba glaring at her. "Yes?" She asked.

"You're the one I saw earlier today, it's payback time." He growled.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" Tenshi asked him putting a hand on her hip.

"Yes now come on and fight me!" Kiba yelled. Tenshi shook her head at his hastiness but smiled at how ironic the situation was on account of how much he sees her as a friend.

"Oh, this should be fun." Tenshi smirked. Kiba tried punching her but she moved out of the way every time. She caught his fist and tripped him and he fell to the ground. "You have to do better then that." Tenshi laughed.

Kiba kicked her down. "Don't underestimate me! I'm going to find out who you are and beat the shit out of you." He yelled. Tenshi tried to get up but he pinned her down and punched her in the face. Blood trickled down her chin.

"Ok, that hurt!" Tenshi yelled as she kicked Kiba off of her. She jumped back up but in doing so, her hood flew off. At first, Kiba didn't recognize her so he kept fighting. Tenshi caught both of his fists as he ran at her again. "I'm surprised you haven't figured out who I am now that my hood is off."

"Huh?" Kiba questioned. He looked strait into Tenshi's eyes. They were so familiar to him…then he knew. "Tenshi?"

"Nice to see you again Kiba." Tenshi smiled as she let go of his fists. Kiba was so happy he couldn't even speak.

"I…I…Tenshi!" He hugged her tightly not wanting to ever let go of her.

"Kiba, who's that?" Sakura asked as she walked up to them.

"It's Tenshi." He replied.

"Tenshi? You changed so much! Where have you been!?" Sakura asked frantically.

"That is none of your business." Tenshi replied.

"We have to tell the Hokage that you're back." Kiba said taking Tenshi's hand.

"Actually Kiba," Tenshi stopped him from walking any further. "I wasn't planning on staying in Konoha."

"What? Why not?" Kiba asked.

"I…I'm going to live with Kankuro in Suna." Tenshi didn't want to tell Kiba but he had to know. Kiba hung his head. "I'm really sorry Kiba but I've made my decision."

"Alright," He let go of Tenshi's hand. "Can I at least go with you to Suna for a while?"

"I don't know…"

"Please? I just want to spend a little more time with you." Kiba pleaded. Tenshi thought for a moment then gave in to Kiba's puppy dog pout.

"Fine but only for a couple days or so," Tenshi told him. "You need to come back here and do your duty as a leave village ninja."

"Ok." Kiba smiled wildly.

"Let's go," Tenshi headed to the gates if Konoha. "Say hi to the others for me Sakura, bye!"

"Bye Tenshi-chan!" Sakura waved. Tenshi waved back.

Once Kiba and Tenshi were outside of the village, Tenshi's wings sprouted. "You should get on Akamaru's back and ride him, I'll be flying quite fast." Tenshi told Kiba.

"Sure thing!" Kiba jumped onto Akamaru and they started for Suna. "So can you tell me what you've been doing the past three years?"

"I've been training and learning to control my true form." Tenshi replied from above Kiba.

"True form? I thought you just had wings and onyx black eyes." Kiba said in confusion.

"That's my semi true form, I guess I didn't tell you that. My true form is a little more…uh…demon like." Tenshi said.

"So you're a demon now?" Kiba asked.

"No! I'm just a little demonic, is all. My skin turns to a pale grey, my eyes are still onyx black but you can see my pupils but they're red, my hair turns black, I have freakishly sharp claws, I still have my wings, and I'm 5 times stronger. Some of my hair even stayed black. The black in my hair right now, I didn't put in this colour, even when I put colour over it, it won't go away." Tenshi explained. She knew all of this because it happened when she was fighting Kisame 2 years ago. She felt so empowered and she nearly ripped him to shreds had he not run away leaving her enraged and destroying everything in her path. That is why she is now training to control herself in that state.

"Wow, that must be awesome to have all that power." Kiba said with excitement.

"It's not all that fun to have power you can't control. It's something you never want to have and something I thought I would _**never**_ have." Tenshi said in a serious tone.

"Because you're from a different world?" Kiba asked.

"Yes…hey wait! How the hell do you know that?" Tenshi yelled.

"That day three years ago when you told that to Kankuro, I was there, you just didn't see me." Kiba replied.

"That's very rude to listen into other people conversations but since you know, yes, I never thought I would have this kind of power since I was from a world where nothing like this ever happens. Hell, the only time I would be flying is if I was in an airplane." Tenshi sighed.

"Airplane?" Kiba asked.

"Oh right, we don't have those here. Never mind then." Tenshi laughed nervously.

"So you know what's going to happen in the future?" Kiba asked.

"Yes…well, now that I'm here and completely screwing it up at this point in time, I don't know what's going to happen. I knew three years ago but nothing could have changed all of that but now…I think I changed the outcome of everything I knew." Tenshi said half talking to herself.

"That sucks, now I wont be able to know anything either." Kiba sighed.

"I wouldn't have told you anything anyway! You shouldn't know about your future. It's too risky to tell anyone about it." Tenshi told him. They soon arrived in Suna where Kankuro was waiting for Tenshi at the entrance.

"Hey Tenshi." He smiled as he hugged her. Kiba turned away since he was a bit jealous of Kankuro. "Why is he here?"

"He wanted to spend some time with me so he came here for a while." Tenshi replied.

"Ok, he can stay at the Kazekage mansion with us." Kankuro smiled.

"Great! Come on Kiba, let's go!" Tenshi yelled with excitement as they followed Kankuro to his house…or mansion.

* * *

**Just when you thought Tenshi couldn't have any more surprises, she come with one more. She has a completely different form! R&R please! ;3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry i havent** **been writing. I've had writer's block for the longest time on this story. But now i got over it and i wrote a couple chapters for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tenshi's new room was right beside Kankuro's. She even got a balcony! She started putting up her art work on the walls as her door opened and Kiba walked in. "Oh hey Kiba." Tenshi smiled.

"Hey, you want to hang out today, just the two of us?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, why not?" Tenshi smiled. Kiba noticed that she was a little less harsh since he last saw her three years ago. Maybe it's because she's living with Kankuro now…whatever the reason, Kiba knew her happiness was very noticeable. She walked up to him and they walked out of the mansion.

The whole day they were laughing and fooling around. It was fun for them since they haven't seen or been around one another for a good three years. Soon the day was over and they decided to go back to the mansion.

"Tenshi, can I ask you a question?" Kiba asked.

"Didn't give me much of a choice there did you?" Tenshi asked laughing.

"Heh, anyway, have you ever thought of us as more than friends?" He asked. Tenshi stopped walking and looked at Kiba. She said nothing; only having a shocked look on her face from the question Kiba had just asked her.

She finally spoke. "Well, no, not really. I just saw us as really good friends…can I ask why?" Tenshi asked knowing the answer full well…FINALLY!!

Without giving Tenshi any time to say another word, Kiba pulled her in and kissed her. Full of shock, Tenshi didn't even know what was happening for a short time. Then she kissed him back as she melted into his kiss.

When she finally realized that she was kissing Kiba and not Kankuro, she pulled away. "What?" Kiba asked.

"I should definitely not be doing this." Tenshi sighed.

"Why not?" Kiba asked kissing her again.

"Because," Tenshi said as she pulled away. "I'm with Kankuro, Kiba. I'm really sorry but…I…" Kiba kissed her again. Tenshi knew he was just trying to get her to kiss him back again. The sad thing is, she was enjoying kissing him.

She finally pulled away. "Stop," She said. "Stop confusing me, Kiba. This is wrong what I'm doing. I'm with Kankuro."

"Right," Kiba backed away from Tenshi. "Sorry, but you don't know how long I've been wanting to tell you how I feel about you."

"Kiba…"

"I love you."

Those words made Tenshi's heart skip a beat. "Why…?"She asked in a whisper.

"Because you're different from the other girls. While they were talking about boys, you were talking about how stupid and girly they were with us, the guys. You're something else." Kiba smiled. Tenshi didn't know what to say, she hated being in situations like this.

"I really don't know what to say at this point…" Tenshi sighed.

"You don't have to say anything, I said all I have to say and now I can leave." Kiba told her.

"Leave? You're going back already?" Tenshi asked.

Kiba nodded. "I've done what I wanted to do. Now you can live your life and I'll live mine." He smiled a bit. Tenshi hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You can stop saying that," Kiba hugged her back. "It's not your fault. It's mine for not getting you first." Tenshi laughed slightly as his comment. "I'll leave tomorrow morning ok?"

"Ok." Tenshi smiled. They went back to the mansion.

They had no idea but someone was watching them with a smile. "Heh, I found you." He laughed as he looked at Kiba.

That night, Kiba couldn't sleep. All the drama he went through a few hours ago was getting to him. He got out of bed and went for a walk outside.

It was a beautiful night. The moon was full, the stars were bright, and there were no clouds in the sky. The cool breeze caressed Kiba's face. He smiled as he breathed the in the cool night air.

Akamaru was trotting behind Kiba feeling as if someone was following them. "What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked feeling his uneasiness. A sound was heard from behind Kiba. He whipped around and saw a large man with a black cloak on. "Kisame." He growled.

"You seem to know me," Kisame smirked. "No matter, you will be dead soon anyway."

Kiba's eyes widened and he backed away. Kisame smirked. "Akamaru, go get Tenshi." Kiba whispered. Akamaru didn't want to leave Kiba behind and he told that to Kiba with the look on his face. "Just go Akamaru!!" Kiba yelled. With that, Akamaru ran off.

"Are you ready to die?" Kisame asked Kiba.

"You're the one who's going to die." Kiba growled.

* * *

**Uh oh. This looks bad doesn't it?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have to say, this is the most epic chapter but all of you are going to HATE it i bet. Find out what your going to hate. It's good.**

* * *

Kiba ran at Kisame with a kunai but Kisame was fast enough to dodge his attack and get him in the gut with his sword wrapped in bandages to drain all of his chakra.

"Shit." Kiba mumbled as he clutched his stomach.

"You're quite weak," Kisame laughed. "This will be easier than I thought."

"You bastard!" Kiba jumped at Kisame and talked him to the ground. "Stay away from Tenshi!"

"I will never listen to a kid like you, especially since you're Tenshi's lover." Kisame smirked.

"Lover…?" Kiba was slightly confused but he then realized that Kisame thought that he was with Tenshi. He must have seen them earlier that day. Kiba felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Kisame had sent several kunai into Kiba's stomach and he started to cough up blood.

"You're finished." Kisame smirked.

Tenshi was lying awake in her bed thinking of what Kiba had done. She couldn't believe how dense she really was for not knowing that Kiba was in love with her.

"Bark, bark!!" Tenshi heard Akamaru barking and he ran into her room.

"Akamaru, what are you doing?" Tenshi asked.

"BARK!!" He yelped. Tenshi could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Akamaru motioned for her to follow him. She got out of bed and followed Akamaru out of the mansion. Once they got to where Akamaru last saw Kiba, Tenshi completely froze and went white.

Kiba was on the ground with several kunai impaling his body. His blood was making a small puddle around him and his eyes were faded. "No…no not Kiba!" Tenshi screamed to herself. She ran over to him and collapsed on hands and knees. She put two fingers to his neck and tried to find a pulse but she couldn't find one. He was cold…very, very…cold. "I'm sorry Kiba," Tenshi sobbed. "So sorry."

Akamaru lay beside Kiba's body howling in pain. Tenshi was devastated to see the one person that saw her as a friend, the one who was there for her when they were searching for Sasuke, the one who loved her with all of his heart, dead. "You said that you loved me," Tenshi whispered. "And you were killed because of it. I swear with every fibre of my being, I will avenge you. No friend of mine gets killed and goes without being avenged."

Tenshi got a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote a small note. She put it in Kiba's pocket. "Bring him home, Akamaru. Make sure Lady Tsunade gets that letter." Tenshi told Akamaru. He nodded and ran off with Kiba's body on his back.

Slowly, Tenshi got up and walked back to the mansion. Kankuro found her stumbling in the halls once she was close to her room. "Tenshi, are you alright?" He asked her.

"No…Kisame killed Kiba." Tenshi replied. Kankuro's eyes widened.

"What? Why would he do that?" Kankuro asked angrily.

"He thought that I was with Kiba so he killed him." Was all Tenshi told him. She walked into her room and started packing some supplies in a small backpack.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro asked her.

"Packing."

"For what?"

"I'm going to find Kisame and kill him." Tenshi said walking past Kankuro and out the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kankuro stopped her. "You can't do this alone, Tenshi. You'll be killed."

"I'll be fine."

"No. Let me come with you." Kankuro pleaded.

"No. I love you too much to see you get hurt!" Tenshi yelled.

"How do you think I feel?" Kankuro asked her. "I don't want you getting hurt either, Tenshi. Let me come with you."

Tenshi hit Kankuro's pressure point and he fell to the ground unconscious. "I'm sorry Kankuro," Tenshi whispered as she walked out of the mansion. "But I couldn't bare seeing another person I care about be killed."

She went through the gates of Sunagakure and kept walking the whole way to the Akatsuki base. She was in a daze the whole time and never bothered to stop and rest, eat, or sleep.

Once she was standing in front of the Akatsuki base someone jumped in front of her to keep her from going in. "Well what do we have here, un?" Deidara smirked.

"Nice to see you too, Deidara." Tenshi said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left and were never going to come back since Kisame is 'an evil fish bastard who will never amount to anything', un." Deidara smirked. Tenshi glared at him.

"Look, I want in and you're going to let me, right?" Tenshi crossed her arms.

"What if I don't?" Deidara asked crossing his arms as well. Tenshi uppercut him and he landed on the ground with a big THUD! "Shit, you've gotten stronger, un."

"Don't make me kill you, Deidara. You know I can and I almost did it before if you recall." Tenshi smirked at her last remark.

"Shut up." Deidara growled.

"Then you'll let me in?" Tenshi asked him.

"Fine but no one will know I let you in alright, un?" Deidara asked her.

"Deal." Tenshi nodded. Deidara let her in and she ran into the base with great speed. She tried to find Kisame but couldn't find him. "Where the fuck is he?"

"Looking for me?" Kisame asked from behind her. She slowly turned around to find Kisame looming over her.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Tenshi put her hands on her hips.

"Out to avenge your lover?" Kisame asked.

"No, I'm here to avenge my friend. You didn't kill the one I love. You killed the one that loved me." Tenshi growled clenching her fists.

"A small mistake. No matter I'll kill your lover soon enough." Kisame smirked.

"You won't be killing anyone," Tenshi said as her wings sprouted and her eyes faded to black. "Because you're going to DIE!!" Kisame said nothing, only observing Tenshi's movements to know where to strike. Tenshi ran at Kisame with only intentions to kill.

"Pathetic." Kisame sighed as he easily dodged Tenshi's attack. He elbowed her at the back of the neck and made her fall to the ground. "So how does it feel? Being defeated by the one who killed your friend?"

That set her off. Tenshi's claws grew and her hair turned black. "You're such a bastard!" She yelled gripping the ground and making little groves with her fingernails.

"Don't you have anything other than that to say to me?" Kisame sighed.

"Yes," Tenshi said as she got up. "You're the lowest person I've ever met and I'm sorry for ever having any sort of feelings towards you."

"Ouch. That hurts babe." Kisame smirked.

"Stop calling me that." Tenshi growled. She threw her ink pen at him but it missed. Tenshi smirked. She had just connected their senses like she did with her and Kankuro. "I really hate you." She said as she put her headphones in her ears and put the music to full blast.

"ARHG!" Kisame covered his ears but it didn't help at all. "Stupid girl! This jutsu can be turned against you if you didn't know."

"I know full well what can and cant be done with this jutsu." Tenshi said. Kisame grabbed a kunai and stabbed his own chest. "AHG!" Tenshi screamed in pain as she clutched the wound that was oozing blood.

"If I die, I want you to come with me." Kisame smirked.

"I will never die with you." Tenshi breathed. Kisame stabbed himself again in the same place. Tenshi could feel this pain all too much. She undid the jutsu so she didn't have to suffer through more pain than she could bear.

"Tenshi!!" Tenshi heard Kankuro calling her and her heart stopped.

"Oh no." She turned and saw Kankuro ready to fight with his puppets. "Kankuro, don't do anything! Get away from here!"

"So this is your lover?" Kisame asked Tenshi. "Now I can kill him right in front of you."

"Shit." Tenshi mumbled. She got up and flew right at Kisame and tackled him down. By now Tenshi was beginning to lose control of what she was doing. "You will not hurt him!" She yelled and her teeth grew sharp and demonic.

"Hm, I've seen you like this before. You could have killed me that day, luckily I got away before you could have done that." Kisame recalled.

"And now I really am going to kill you." Tenshi's claws grew even larger as she was about to slice Kisame in the throat. She clawed Kisame's throat with everything she had. She started to get carried away until she felt an agonising pain in her stomach. She looked at her torso and saw kunai after kunai was impaling her. Kisame had taken out a summoning scroll before Tenshi had killed him. "Just like how he killed Kiba." Tenshi whispered as she looked down at Kisame's dead body.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil! I loved writing this chapter! Sorry if you didnt like some parts, like when Kiba died. I had to. It was the only way i was able to get Tenshi really pissed off that she would go off and kill Kisame. I have to say, it's pretty dramatic, though. R&R please. I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter. I really do.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took me a while to write more of the story. I couldnt think of anything to write for it but here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tenshi rolled onto her back and tried to pull the kunai out of her but she was losing blood fast and was getting weaker and weaker by the second. "Tenshi!!!" Kankuro ran over to he and held her in his arms.

"I won't make it Kankuro." She whispered to him.

"No, no you have to. I can't let you die like this!" Kankuro cried.

"I'm going to die and there's nothing we can do about it. I killed Kisame and I'm going to die in your arms. It's a pretty good way to die…"Tenshi felt herself fading away. "I love you…promise me you'll live a good life without me…"

"I will…I love you Tenshi."

They kissed before Tenshi drifted off and became limp in Kankuro's arms. He held her close and cried for the loss of the one person he had loved.

**It was dark all around Tenshi. It reminded her of the many genjutsu she was trapped in before or the ones she had created herself. **

"**Tenshi." She heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw her friends, the ones she had lost many years ago.**

"**Denki!! Hikari!!" Tenshi ran to them and hugged them for the first time in years. "I thought I'd never see you again."**

"**We've been with you the whole time you were in the Naruto world Tenshi." Denki laughed. She had short black hair and hazel eyes. **

"**I know but I never got to talk to you." Tenshi hung her head.**

"**You're talking to us now aren't you?" Hikari asked her. Hikari had long blond hair that looked almost white in some lights and her eyes where a majestic blue. **

"**But did I die just now?" Tenshi asked them.**

"**Oh yeah, you died alright. It was fun to watch." Denki laughed. Hikari punched her in the arm to shut her up.**

"**But we can help you get back." Hikari told Tenshi.**

"**Really? You guys can resurrect me?" Tenshi asked in surprise. **

"**Yup, but if you die again, you're coming back with us to our old world." Denki replied. **

"**You mean we can go back to our world and live our lives like nothing even happened?" Tenshi asked.**

"**Yes. Everything that has happened to you these past few years never happened in our world and it seems as though time has stopped there so we can go back like nothing happened." Hikari smiled. Tenshi couldn't believe this. She was thinking that she could just go back with her friends right there right now but then she thought of Kankuro. She couldn't leave him like that. She had to go back with him. **

"**Alright, resurrect me!" Tenshi yelled. She started to glow and fade. "I'll see you guys back home." **

"**Bye Tenshi. Have fun." They smiled before Tenshi disappeared. Tenshi could feel herself flying through the air at light speed and crashed back in her body, which Kankuro was still holding in his arms. **

Tenshi opened her eyes, to Kankuro's surprise, and smiled. "Hey Kankuro." She smiled.

"Tenshi!" He hugged her.

"Ow! To much love! I still have wounds from my fight with Kisame!" Tenshi breathed.

"Oh right, sorry." Kankuro let go of her and helped her to her feet. "I thought you died."

"I did but my friends resurrected me." Tenshi explained.

"I like your friends." Kankuro smiled.

"I wish you could meet them." Tenshi sighed.

It was a long trip home for them but in time they made it. Tenshi went to the hospital for a while and was able to go back to the mansion a week later. Tenshi was still thinking about what her friends had told her and everything she had before she came to this world.

Tenshi was spending the day with Gaara. "Are you alright Tenshi?" Gaara asked her. "You seem quieter than usual."

"I'm just thinking about my friends. I want them to be here with me but I don't know if they ever will." Tenshi sighed.

"HAVE NO FEAR! CATIN OBVIOUS IS HERE!" Someone yelled from behind them. A girl with black hair and hazel eyes ran and tackled Tenshi from behind. "HI TENSHI!!"

"DENKI?!?!" Tenshi yelled getting up. "Oh my god! It is you! How did you get here? I thought you were inside of my head or something."

"Well, after you were resurrected it seemed to have brought us out of your mind and out here to this world." Hikari explained as she walked over to us.

"Oh look, it's my sidekick Sergeant Sarcasm." Denki snickered. Hikari punched her into the ground.

"Who are these two?" Gaara asked seeming very confused.

"Oh, sorry Gaara. These are the friends I was talking about 5 seconds ago." Tenshi laughed.

"GAARA!!!" Denki squealed. "Hi Gaara, I'm Denki." She was so bubbly and giggly around him. (She likes him)

"Nice to meet you too." Gaara said bluntly.

"Come on guys, I want you to meet Kankuro." Tenshi said as she started walking to the mansion.

"Oh your boyfriend?" Denki teased her. Tenshi just nudged her.

Once they got to the mansion, you can just imagine what Denki is going to say about it. "WOW!! You live a good life, Tenshi. Holy shit." Denki just kept going on and on about it even after they walked into the mansion.

* * *

**So how was it? tell me what you think! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Tenshi led them into her room to show them what a great view she has of the village from her balcony before they find Kankuro.

"Wow, this is an amazing view!" Hikari smiled.

"I know. I love to just sit here and look at the village. It's beautiful." Tenshi smiled back.

"Hey Tenshi, who are these two?" Kankuro asked as he walked into her room.

"These are my friends." Tenshi replied with a smile.

"These are your friends? It's nice to meet you two." Kankuro smiled at them.

"You too." Hikari smiled back.

"You went with him?" Denki whispered to Tenshi. "You need to get better taste in guys." Tenshi hit her on the head.

"Kankuro? Could they stay here with us?" Tenshi asked him.

"Sure. After what they did, they're welcome to stay here anytime." Kankuro replied.

"Thank you!" Tenshi hugged him. "Ok guys let's go have some fun." They ran outside and went to the park.

"So how has your life been these past few years?" Hikari asked Tenshi.

"You're kidding right?" Tenshi asked her. "You've been apart of me this whole time and you don't know how I've been?"

"Well we never could see what you were doing most of the time. We saw you in your dreams but that's about all…" Hikari pondered.

"We can see you some times and boy you get your ass kicked a lot!" Denki laughed.

"Denki." Hikari snapped.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop."

"You had to live with that in my head for three years? Boy I feel sorry for you." Tenshi shook her head.

"You get used to it." Hikari shrugged.

"So Tenshi, are you still a virgin?" Denki asked.

"DENKI!!" Tenshi yelled in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a no?"

"I am a virgin, ok?" Tenshi asked.

"That's surprising." Denki said as she started to swing on the swings.

"Why you little…"Tenshi was going to walk over to her and beat the crap out of her but Hikari stopped her.

"Don't even try. She doesn't learn." Hikari sighed.

"I know." Tenshi said as Hikari let her go.

"So is Gaara single?" Denki asked. Tenshi and Hikari looked at each other then burst out laughing. "What?"

"Are you serious Denki?" Tenshi asked once she finally caught her breath.

"Yes. He's hot." Denki said as she jumped off of the swing in mid air. Tenshi and Hikari just shook their heads.

"Of course he is." Tenshi smirked.

"Oh, so you're saying that the younger brother of your lover isn't hot?" Denki asked.

"I'm saying that because I think Kankuro is hot. Gaara might be my future brother-in-law so long as I don't die before I get married." Tenshi laughed.

"So you think I'm hot?" Kankuro asked as he walked into the scene. Tenshi blushed deeply.

"Um, yeah." She replied. Hikari just laughed at me along with Denki. "Shut up you guys."

"It's ok," Kankuro wrapped his arms around Tenshi. "I don't mind." He kissed her and the other girls had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Get a room." Denki told them.

"Go to hell." Tenshi mumbled.

"Only if you come with me." Denki crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess so." Tenshi smirked.

"Are you three always like this?" Kankuro asked.

"Every day." Tenshi replied. Kankuro laughed.

"Well, I came here to tell you that I'm going on a mission so I won't be home for a while." Kankuro said.

"Oh, ok. Bye Kankuro." Tenshi hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead before he left.

"Aw, how sweet." Hikari smirked.

"Oh be quiet. Why do you tease me so much now that I'm with someone?" Tenshi asked.

"'Cause it doesn't happen often." Denki snickered. Tenshi threw her sandal at her and nailed her in the head.

"Hey!" Denki growled.

"Hey, I have better aim now that I'm a ninja." Tenshi laughed.

"Oh whatever, we can be ninja too now so screw you!!" Denki yelled. Tenshi just laughed. Then she realized something.

"Hey guys?" Tenshi asked her friends.

"Yeah?" They asked.

"You know Kiba right?"

"Of course we do! We're not idiots!" Denki yelled.

"He's dead." Tenshi hung her head. Hikari and Denki's eyes widened.

"When did this happen?" Hikari yelled.

"Not too long before I killed Kisame and died myself. He was killed because Kisame thought that he was the one I loved. He told me that he loved me the night before he was killed…" Tenshi started to tear up.

"Aw, it's ok Tenshi," Denki hugged her. "At least you avenged his death."

"Yeah." Tenshi whipped her tears away.

"Hey Tenshi!" Temari called from not too far away. "I heard that a couple friends of yours are staying with us now so I came to find you."

"Oh, hey Temari. These are my friends Hikari and Denki." Tenshi introduced.

"It's nice to meet you two." Temari smiled.

"You too." Hikari smiled back.

"Hey, why don't we all hang out today?" Tenshi suggested.

"Why not?" Temari shrugged.


	19. Chapter 19

The day went by fast. The girls hung out together all day sharing stories and teaching Hikari and Denki how to fight and use ninjutsu. Soon the sun was setting and everyone decided to turn in for the night.

Just as they walked to the front of the mansion, Tenshi wondered if Kankuro was home. She rushed in and knocked on his door. No answer. "Kankuro, are you in here?" Tenshi asked. There was still no answer. She opened the door and looked inside. No one was in there. She sat on his bed and looked at the pictures he had framed on his nightstand. One was a picture of him, Gaara, and Temari and the other was of him and Temari. She smiled.

Someone knocked on the door. Tenshi turned and saw Gaara. "Is Kankuro here?" He asked.

"No." Tenshi replied. Gaara had a puzzled look on his face. "Why? Should he be back by now?"

"Yes. He usually finishes a mission right away. This is very unusual." Gaara replied. Tenshi's heart skipped a beat. She feared something has happened to Kankuro. She got up and walked passed Gaara. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Kankuro. Something might have happened to him." Tenshi replied. Gaara grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"You don't know what happened. Let me send someone to find him." He offered.

"No, I want to go."

"Then I'll come with you." Gaara said. Tenshi smiled slightly and kept walked with Gaara following her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hikari asked from her room.

"We're going to find Kankuro. Just stay here ok?" Tenshi told her.

"Why should I listen to you?" She asked.

"Because I already had a friend killed because of me. I don't want that to happened again and besides, you aren't even a real ninja yet. Just stay here." Tenshi said with a stern voice. Hikari nodded and went back into her room without a word.

Tenshi and Gaara came to a stop once they reached the outside of Sunagakure. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know. Something just feels wrong," Tenshi replied. "Whatever, let's just go."

"Alright." Gaara nodded and they were off.

Tenshi was in a daze. As if this whole trip was a dream and nothing was real. She didn't feel tired of hungry the whole way. Gaara led her to where the mission was supposed to take place. There was blood everywhere and many ninja had been killed.

"Oh no." Tenshi gasped. From not too far away, she could see Kankuro lying on the ground. "Kankuro!!" She ran to him and knelt beside him. She put two fingers on his neck and felt for a pulse. To her relief, she found a pulse. "He's still alive," Tenshi smiled with a tear rolled down her cheek. "He's still alive."

"We have to get him back to Suna now!" Gaara said. Tenshi nodded.

They carried Kankuro back to Suna and brought him to the hospital. Tenshi sat in a chair beside him bed and stayed there until he woke. "Tenshi?" He asked.

"Kankuro," Tenshi smiled. "I'm glad you're ok."

"They kept me alive for a reason." He said.

"Who?"

"The men that brought you here," Kankuro replied. "They killed everyone but me to give you this message saying that your friends weren't supposed to be here and that you changed everything they planned."

"Planned?" Tenshi asked. She couldn't believe this. The men that brought her here were planning what would and wouldn't happen?

"They said that they control your life here, that they can make anything they want happen since they're the reason you're here in the first place." Kankuro breathed.

"They can't control me, Kankuro." Tenshi said putting her hand in his.

"How do you know they wont kill you?" Kankuro asked her. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I feel the same way with you, Kankuro. I can't bare to lose you or anyone else that I care about. It's time I take a stand and find these men." Tenshi got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Kankuro called. "What if something happens to you?"

"Then I'll go back to the world I once lived in." Tenshi replied walking out of the room.

"Tenshi!" Kankuro yelled but she ignored him.

"You're very independent and don't let anyone get in your way. It's frustrating to everyone around you." Hikari said as Tenshi passed her in the hall.

"I don't care. I'm going to find these men and kill them." Tenshi growled.

"You do this a lot, don't you?" Hikari asked.

"What?" Tenshi asked as she stopped and turned to Hikari. Hikari smirked as she turned to face Tenshi.

"You go off in rage wanting to kill someone but you end up killing yourself in the process or getting injured in some way that you'd have to be hospitalized for a week or so." Hikari explained.

"You do realize that I'm the reason this is all happening right?" Tenshi asked. "I was the one that wanted to come here all those years ago, I'm the one who fell in love with Kankuro, and I'm the one that Kiba fell in love with. Everything is my fault."

"Not exactly." Hikari objected.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Denki and I kinda tweaked your brain waves, slightly, to free ourselves from your mind. We didn't want to tell you because we thought that it wasn't all that important and it wouldn't do anyone harm but it was the cause of people being killed and Kankuro being severally injured." Hikari explained. Tenshi's eyes were full of rage.

"Are you saying that you're the reason I almost lost Kankuro?" She asked walking closer to Hikari.

"I'm not saying that it's totally our fault but we probably played some part in it." Hikari said as she backed away from Tenshi.

"You little…"Tenshi grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. "You and Denki are the reason for all of this?"

"I never said that."

"I don't care! I bet you and Denki planned this." Tenshi growled as her eyes turned black and her wings sprouted.

"We didn't do anything like that, Tenshi. Pull yourself together and think for a second." Hikari said sternly. She had never seen Tenshi like this before. It was quite surprising to her. Tenshi didn't move. She just glared at Hikari as her grip tightened on her neck.

"Tenshi," Kankuro said as he put his hand around Tenshi's wrist. "That's enough." Tenshi let go and Hikari fell to the ground gasping for air. "What's wrong with you? You're acting very strange." Tenshi didn't answer him. She struggled out of Kankuro's grasp and walked slowly down the hall. No one stopped her. "I don't get it." Kankuro sighed.

"It's her Shadow Angel form. It's finally taking over most of her body." Hikari told her once she got up.

"Huh?"

"Shadow Angels aren't exactly a happy species, Kankuro. They're basically made up of anger, sadness, jealousy, and every other horrible emotion. Tenshi was able to keep that part of her from showing most of the time, keeping a happy demeanour. That's why she was so happy most of the time when she met you. Anyway, they normally kill anyone that angers them without a second thought and wont stop until the person or people are dead. It looks like Tenshi cant control it anymore and it's taking over her. Soon she will be a full Shadow Angel." Hikari said with a sad tone.

"Then what should we do?" Kankuro asked. Hikari looked at him with sad, half open eyes and he knew exactly what she meant. "No. No, I'm not going to do that, Hikari."

"It doesn't have to be you that does it, Kankuro." Hikari told him.

"Either way, I wont let anyone hurt her." Kankuro growled.

"Whatever, you know what we have to do and you'll have to face it some time or another." Hikari said as she walked away leaving Kankuro alone in the hall thinking of what must be done.


	20. Chapter 20

"Denki." Hikari called as she walked into Denki's room.

"Hm?" Denki got up from her bed and looked at Hikari with a questioned look.

"Something bad has happened."

"What happened? Did Tenshi find out that she's pregnant with Kiba's baby? That would be ironic." Denki laughed.

"No, this is serious Denki. Tenshi's turning into a full Shadow Angel."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. Now let's go. We have a job to do." Hikari told her.

"You're not serious about that are you?" Denki asked fearfully. Hikari nodded. "Oh come on! Give it more time!!"

"We didn't come here to have a good time Denki. We came to do what we agreed on. Tenshi needs this. If she turns into a full Shadow Angel she will be miserable for the rest of her life and she will most likely kill everyone in sight." Hikari said. Denki knew she had to do this and reluctantly got up and followed Hikari out of the mansion.

Just as they were about to leave Suna, Kankuro stopped them. "Where are you going?" He asked them.

"What did I tell you before, Kankuro?" Hikari asked him. "If you're not willing to do this then it doesn't concern you."

"I know," Kankuro replied. "That's why, as much as it hurts, I am coming with you."

"You know what you'll have to do then?" Hikari asked. Kankuro nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Where are you two?" Tenshi called as she ran.

"Over here." Said a voice playfully. Tenshi whipped around and saw a man with his arms crossed.

"You." Tenshi growled. He hair was fully black now and her nails grew long and sharp.

"Yes, me." The man smirked. His humour angered Tenshi.

"You and your friend almost killed Kankuro." Tenshi walked closer to him.

"I know. You ruined our plans so we're going to ruin your life." The man laughed.

"Why?" Tenshi asked trying to keep control of herself.

"We had a plan to bring the next person, to wish for it, to be sent to the Naruto world and control what they did. Everything around them, after a while, would go off of what the TV show would be doing and be in their own little world that we would create for them." He replied.

"But why? Why must you do this to me?" Tenshi asked. Black wings, similar to Tenshi's, sprouted from the man's back.

"How else are us Shadow Angels supposed to have fun?" He asked with a smirk. Tenshi's eyes widened. She had been pulled into a trap; they wanted her to turn into a Shadow Angel like he was. "Our life gets quite boring. Killing becomes quite boring after years of constant thoughtless killing and killing out of our uncontrollable anger and rage. We thought of a way to keep ourselves amused by sending people here or to any other place they wish to go to but we have to make them think unhappy thoughts while traveling through the dimensions so they can start turning into a Shadow Angel like us so we kill the people they hold dear to them before they go and there you have it, another angry Shadow Angel in the making."

"You're a very crude man for even thinking of ruining the lives of others for your own amusement!" Tenshi yelled. Tenshi was almost in full Shadow Angel form and was losing control over her actions but she fought for the control with all she had.

"What can I say?" The man shrugged. "This is what happens to you once you become a Shadow Angel. You have a heart of stone and no one can get to you in any way possible. You'll be just like me in a matter of time."

"What? No…no you bastard change me back to the way I was!" Tenshi yelled running at him.

"You're pathetic, even for a Shadow Angel," The man laughed as he punched Tenshi in the gut and she collapsed on the ground. "And I can't change you back. The only way you can be changed back is if you die and it's almost impossible for people to kill a Shadow Angel since they're already half dead in the first place."

"What are you doing now?" Asked the other man as he came into view.

"Teaching our new Shadow Angel everything she needs to know about her upcoming fate." The first man smirked.

"That's not my fate!" Tenshi yelled getting up and flying into the air.

"You forget, young Tenshi, we can fly just as well as you can." The second man smirked as he flew into the air and uppercut Tenshi with lightning speed. After that, Tenshi really started to fight back. She nose dived down to the first man and drove him into the ground. She clawed at the other man with her claws but his wounds were healing faster than she was causing them. "You silly girl," He laughed. "You can't kill a Shadow Angel like this."

"You have to do it a special way." The first man continued as he came up behind Tenshi, putting his body right up against hers.

"Get away from me!!" Tenshi growled whipping around and punching him in the face. She was really starting to lose control now and she couldn't find the strength to fight it.

"You're turning into a full Shadow Angel, Tenshi, you can't fight it." The second man smiled.

"N…No…you can't…do this to me!" Tenshi yelled clutching her head.

"Become one of us. Do as we say. Kill others for the pleasure of doing it." They kept whispering in her ear over and over again.

"NO!!!" Just then, something clicked in Tenshi's head. She stopped resisting and stood quietly as the men kept whispering in her ear. A smile crept its way to the edges of her mouth. Her wings grew larger, her nails grew sharper, and her eyes were even more menacing than before.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry to say this but this is the last chapter. :(**

**It's quite long to you should be happy about that. Anyway, i hope this last chapter is a good one.**

* * *

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Kankuro asked the girls.

"Don't know," Denki replied. "Wherever she is, we'll find her in time."

"And when's that going to be?" Kankuro asked.

"We don't know," Hikari replied. "Tenshi might be a full Shadow Angel by now so we better find her soon."

"Why? Is something bad going to happen?" Kankuro asked.

"You ask too many questions," Hikari sighed. "Anyway, yes. She could kill everyone in sight just because she feels like it. She'd even kill all three of us if we get in her way."

"She wouldn't do that." Kankuro protested.

"The Tenshi you knew wouldn't do that but the Shadow Angel Tenshi would." Denki said coldly.

"What's with you? You're acting pretty bitchy right now." Kankuro pointed out.

"I'm not bitchy!!" Denki yelled at Kankuro.

"Don't mind her. She's just upset about everything that we'll have to do to fix things." Hikari told Kankuro.

"Oh." Kankuro fell silent. Hr didn't want to do anything like this. He wanted everything to go back to when he first met Tenshi. When they were up in the tree at the chunin exams. The day he first kissed her. A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"Look, I see something over there flying in the distance. That could be her." Hikari said pointing in the direction of the thing flying in the air. They ran in that direction until they came very close to her.

"Tenshi!" Kankuro yelled.

"No Kankuro!" Hikari yelled at him but it was too late. Tenshi had come down and was now in front of the three of them smiling an evil smile and glaring with her black eyes.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello Tenshi." Denki crossed her arms.

"Have you come to save me?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes. Right now." Kankuro replied.

"Tough luck guys. You're never going to get rid of me that easily any more." Tenshi smirked. She flew up in the air.

"Kankuro." Hikari turned to him.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Kankuro said getting out his puppets. He sent Crow after her.

"You think this is going to get rid of me? You're wrong!" Tenshi yelled. Her nails grew five times longer and she sliced Crow into pieces.

"When did she learn to do that?" Kankuro yelled.

"She's a full Shadow Angel now. She can do way more that she had already done before!" Denki yelled as she dodged an attack from Tenshi. "Do something else so we can have more time to do what we need to do!!"

"Alright!" Kankuro yelled back at her. Poisonous smoke came out from Crow and surrounded Tenshi. "I didn't want to have to do this to you Tenshi…but I have no other choice."

Tenshi flew out form the smoke and landed with ease in front of Kankuro like nothing had even happened. "You humans are such stupid creatures." She sighed.

"Tenshi you are a human!" Kankuro yelled at her.

"You're obviously not paying attention, Kankuro. I'm a Shadow Angel now remember?" Tenshi smirked.

"Tenshi, snap out of it! This isn't like you at all." Kankuro pleaded. He walked over to her, grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her. Tenshi kissed back and for a moment, she was her old self again but not for long. She pushed away from Kankuro and punched him in the face with extreme force.

"You idiot!" Denki yelled. "She's not the Tenshi you knew anymore."

"I've come to realize that, Denki." Kankuro mumbled as he got up. His nose was bleeding now. "Damn it Tenshi!"

"This is really boring, you know?" Tenshi sighed. "I haven't even killed anyone yet."

"You're not going to kill anyone!" Kankuro yelled. Crow had reassembled and now Black Ant was in the picture. "Iron Maiden!" Kankuro yelled. He trapped Tenshi in Black Ant's body and impaled her with hidden knives that were in Crow's body. Blood came oozing out of the cracks. Kankuro turned away and slowly opened Black Ant's body. Tenshi was in there all right, bleeding like Hell…but she wasn't dead. "You're not dead…" Kankuro whispered.

"Of course not," Tenshi said walking out of Black Ant's body. Her wounds were healing fast and soon you could hardly tell that she was even injured at all. "You can't kill a Shadow Angel like that. You have to do it a special way."

"You mean like with something like this?" Denki asked as she held a katana in her hand with strange markings all over it written in blood.

"What?" Tenshi backed away from her. "How did you…?"

"We know more than you think Tenshi." Hikari smirked.

"Damn you all to Hell!!" Tenshi yelled as she flew up in the air doing some hand signs. "Black Shadow no jutsu!" Everything went black and there was nothing around them but darkness. "You'll never kill me!" Tenshi roared.

"We have to impale her with this thing and quick, otherwise we'll die before we can get close to her in this darkness." Hikari said.

"I'll do it." Kankuro offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love her and if this means killing her to keep her from becoming a monster any longer, then I'm fine with it." Kankuro replied. Hikari gave him the katana.

"There are two things you need to do."

"And what's that?" Kankuro asked.

"One: get that katana though her stomach." Hikari replied.

"And two?"

"Don't die." Denki replied.

"Right." Kankuro started to run to Tenshi with the katana in his hand.

"You'll never kill me!!!!" Tenshi yelled. An ominous force started to push Kankuro back but he resisted it as much as he could.

"Tenshi!" He yelled. "I know you're in there somewhere, stop doing this! We're trying to help you!"

"Never!" Tenshi yelled. Suddenly, her eyes went back to there normal color. Tenshi looked around and saw Kankuro coming at her with the kunai. Then her eyes went back to black and she grabbed onto his wrists just as he was about to impale her. "You fool." She growled.

"Tenshi, don't do this to yourself." Kankuro told her.

"You…"Tenshi's eyes went back to normal again. "Kankuro…please kill me now before I kill you." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you Tenshi." Kankuro whispered. Tenshi leaned closer and kissed him. He kissed her back for the last time. Tenshi could feel herself losing control again.

"Hurry! Do it now!" She yelled. Her eyes were black again and she sent her arm right through his torso. Kankuro started to cough up blood.

"I'm sorry Tenshi." He uttered before impaling her with the katana. She screamed in pain, ripping her arm out of Kankuro's torso. He felt agonising pain shoot through his body after that. With everything he had, he wrapped his arms around Tenshi to keep her from going anywhere.

Tenshi's appearance was back to normal. She looked up at Kankuro and smiled weakly. "Kankuro…" She fell limp in his arms. Kankuro tried hard to hold back his tears.

"I love you, Tenshi." He whispered. "I'll be with you soon." He felt himself drifting off; losing energy faster than her had ever felt before. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Him and Tenshi fell to the ground in each other's arms. The jutsu faded and everything was back to normal.

"You did it Kankuro!" Denki exclaimed.

"There's no need to say anything else to him Denki." Hikari said feeling for his pulse.

"Why not? Did he get knocked out?" Denki asked.

"No," Hikari turned to Denki. "He's dead." Hikari got up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Denki asked.

"Where do you think? Home." Hikari replied. Without saying a word, Denki followed her. They walked for a little while longer before the disappeared into thin air.

**********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************************

Tenshi heard the voices of her friends. "Tenshi!" They called. "Tenshi wake up!"

Tenshi's eyes fluttered open and she saw her friends looming over her. "Huh?"

"Hey, she's alive!" Denki exclaimed.

"What happened?" Tenshi asked getting up from the ground.

"Some two random guys ran up to us and they kicked you in the back of the head." Hikari replied.

"It was really funny," Denki snickered. Hikari punched her in the arm. "I mean it was horrible to watch."

"Wait a second," Tenshi said finally remembering everything that happened to her. "I was a Shadow Angel! You guys and Kankuro were going to kill me 'cause I would have killed everyone else if you hadn't and then Kankuro killed and then I killed him at the same time and, and, and…"

"Whoa there, someone had a crazy dream while they were knocked out." Denki laughed.

"You don't remember? You where there! We were all there, I was living in Suna with Kankuro and you guys came after I killed Kisame because his killed Kiba and then it was all WOOSH after that! I died and then you guys brought me back and then WHAM! I'm back and then I got killed again after that and this time I didn't get brought back and now I'm here!" Tenshi yelled. He friends just smiled.

"You speak of that to no one but us ok?" Hikari smirked. Tenshi smiled.

"So it wasn't just a dream?" Tenshi asked. Her friends smiled even more.

"And look at who's over there looking hopelessly lost." Denki pointed to a guy in an all black suit.

"Kankuro." Tenshi gasped. She turned back to her friends. "I'm not going crazy am I?"

"Nope. Now go over there and greet the man that killed you." Hikari laughed.

Tenshi got up and ran over to him and tackled him down with a hug. "Kankuro!! I thought I'd never see you again!" Tenshi exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too. Now can you tell me why I'm not dead?" Kankuro asked.

Tenshi laughed. "We will never know how this all worked out, Kankuro. We should just roll with it."

"Fair enough." He said kissing her. They walked over to Hikari and Denki and sat in the spot that they apparently never left for almost four years. Tenshi kept thinking of how it all could have happened, how everything could have happened in a couple minutes, where she is now, that it took four years in the Naruto world.

"Hey, maybe someone should wish to go into the world of Bleach!" Denki suggested. Everyone just looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. It sucks doesn't it? I can't write endings for stories. I'm jsut not good at it but tell me what you think of the whole story. I'd like to know what you thought. Thanks for reading!!R&R please! ~XDeidara**


End file.
